A la Fuerza
by Agnes Malfoy Granger
Summary: Dramione. Han pasado muchos años desde que Hermione se casó con Ron, pero ahora las cosas van a cambiar dramáticamente.Los Mortífagos han vuelto.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Hermione Weasley estaba en la cocina de su casa acabando de preparar la comida, mientras sus hijos disfrutaban de los días de vacaciones que el colegio cada año les daba para conmemorar el Día de la Gran Batalla de Hogwarts, donde su madre había participado. Hermione miró el reloj, faltaba media hora para que Ron volviese del Ministerio.

Los Weasley vivían en una acomodada casa en las afueras del pueblo de magos de Ottery St. Catchopole, donde toda la familia Weasley había decidido vivir. La casa era grande, de dos alturas, y era de color blanco. Vivían un poco apartados del resto de las casas, porque a Hermione le gustaba trabajar con tranquilidad, así podía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, sin tener que preocuparse de sí los vecinos iban a molestarla a cada momento.

Era un día nublado y el cielo amenazaba tormenta. Hermione miró por la ventana de la cocina hacia el jardín, y vio caer las primeras gotas de lluvia pensando que Ron llegaría hecho una sopa. Dejó la olla encima del fogón y le ordenó al cucharón que removiese el estofado con un golpe de varita. Salió hacia el salón y se quedó un momento observando a sus hijos.

Estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico y era evidente que Hugo estaba ganando a su hermana, porque la chica se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, como hacía Hermione cuando estaba nerviosa. Rose era la viva imagen de su madre. Guapa alta y esbelta, estaba en sexto año y era la mejor de su curso. Tenía el pelo castaño con reflejos rojizos y los ojos de un azul intenso, como los de su padre. Hugo, en cambio, era clavadito a su padre. Pelirrojo, pecoso y con ojos azules, un Weasley de pies a cabeza. Era el orgullo de su padre. A sus catorce años era el mejor guardián que Gryffindor había tenido jamás, superando a Oliver Wood. Era el único guardián de la historia de Hogwarts que por el momento estaba a cero puntos en su portería, Ron no cabía en sí de orgullo.

Hermione subió hacia la habitación y sacó ropa limpia y seca para cuando Ron llegase a casa, no quería que se resfriase, ya que cuando estaba enfermo era insoportable. En ese momento algo le llamó la atención en el exterior de la casa. Entre los árboles del bosque cercano vio que se movían unas sombras sospechosas. Se acercó a la ventana y observó el lugar con detenimiento. "_Juraría haber visto gente en el jardín_". Pensó Hermione, pero pronto lo descartó, porque por allí no se movió nada más. Bajó la ropa al salón y volvió a mirar la hora, faltaban unos diez minutos para que su esposo regresase a casa.

Mientas Hermione estaba en la cocina, oyó a su hija que le decía:

—¡Mamá, ha llegado una lechuza para ti!

Hermione salió de la cocina con un trapo en las manos y vio a la lechuza de la familia posada en el respaldo de una silla con una carta algo arrugada en la pata. Se le acercó y se la quitó acariciándole el plumaje.

—Gracias Nabuco.— desenrolló el pergamino y a medida que iba leyendo el color de su cara se iba desvaneciendo.— Rose, Hugo, quiero que vayáis a vuestro cuarto y que preparéis unas pocas mudadas de ropa y que bajéis enseguida aquí.

—¿Qué ha pasado, mamá?— preguntó asustada su hija.

—Subid ahora mismo y no hagáis preguntas.

Hermione observó como sus hijos subían las escaleras a la carrera y se perdían de vista, en ese momento ella salió un momento al jardín y murmuró unos sortilegios de protección para la casa. La carta que había recibido era de Ron, y le decía que tenían que marcharse de la casa porque los mortífagos iban hacia allá, les decía que tenían que ir a casa de Harry y que no se moviesen de allí hasta que él regresase.

Cuando sus hijos bajaron de nuevo al salón, pasaron varias cosas a la vez. Una fuerte detonación impactó de lleno en el hechizo protector de la casa desvaneciéndolo, su hijo se aferró con fuerza a su brazo mientras que Rose sacaba su varita y miraba a su alrededor buscando la causa del estallido.

—Rose, coge a tu hermano y vete a casa de Albus.

—Pero mamá, no quiero dejarte aquí sola.

—Haz lo que te digo. Te recuerdo que yo también soy auror y que me puedo defender perfectamente. ¡Vete!

—Pero...

—¡Ahora mismo, Rose!

En el momento que su hija giraba sobre sí misma agarrando a su hermano de la mano, los mortífagos irrumpieron en la casa destrozando la puerta principal y la de la cocina. Uno de los encapuchados fue mucho más rápido que ella y la desarmó, mientras que otro la ataba con una gruesa soga alrededor de su cuerpo, haciendo que se cayese al suelo, al perder el equilibrio.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es la sangre sucia de Hermione Granger. O debería decir Weasley.— dijo una voz arrastrada que le resultó terriblemente familiar.

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

—A ti.

Aquella revelación hizo que todo el cuerpo de Hermione se estremeciera de terror. Hacía muchos años que no había oído hablar de Draco Malfoy, nunca lo había visto en el andén 9 y ¾ para recoger a su hijo Scorpius en las vacaciones, y se rumoreaba que era él el que estaba al mando de los nuevos mortífagos. Ahora se le confirmaba ese rumor, él era un mortífago.

—Registrad la casa, sus hijos deben de estar escondidos en alguna parte.

Hermione observó como los encapuchados subían hacia el piso de arriba mientras que otros salían hacia el jardín y al sótano.

—Mis hijos no están aquí, Malfoy, han escapado.

—Muy astuta Granger, no me importa que ellos no estén aquí, la única cosa que quiero de aquí, eres tú.

—¿Por qué me quieres a mí?

—Hace demasiado tiempo que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza Granger, ha llegado el momento de remediarlo y sólo se me ocurre una forma, llevándote conmigo.

—Estás enfermo, Malfoy, si piensas que voy a irme contigo. Estás muy equivocado.

—Eso ya lo veremos, Granger.— Draco agitó su varita y de ella salió un gato peludo y patizambo plateado que salió corriendo hacia el jardín y se perdió entre el seto.

Los mortífagos que habían ido a registrar la casa volvieron al salón y le dijeron a Draco que la casa estaba limpia, a los pocos minutos oyeron gritos en el jardín y Draco cogió a Hermione por un brazo y la hizo salir al exterior. Lo que vio la dejó completamente petrificada. Allí estaba Ron luchando por soltarse de un mortífago que lo tenía sujeto por los brazos desde detrás de él. Cuando alzó la cabeza y la vio atada, en manos de Draco y su cara se tornó roja por la ira.

—¡Suéltala mal nacido, quítale tus sucias manos de encima!

—¿Lo ves, Granger? Yo tengo el poder. Yo puedo hacer que maten a ese idiota con tan sólo chasquear un dedo, pero si tú accedes a venir conmigo, tu querido marido quedará libre y podrá volver con tus hijos.

Sin que ella lo percibiese, Draco hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza y el encapuchado que sujetaba a Ron sacó una daga enorme y afilada que se la puso en el cuello de Ron, sujetándolo por el cabello haciendo que lo expusiese. Hermione vio cómo la hoja afilada se clavaba en el cuello de su marido mientras que un hilo de sangre se deslizaba hacia el borde de su camisa.

—¡No! ¡No lo mates, por favor! Haré lo que tú quieras.

—¡Hermione, no digas tonterías, prefiero morir a tener que ver como él consigue lo que él quiere!

—¡Cállate, comadreja inútil! Ella ha elegido y tú no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo.— Draco arrastró a Hermione hacia el centro del jardín y dijo—: Vayámonos chicos. —Miró a Ron y le soltó—: Ya recibirás noticias mías, Weasley, y más te vale que hagas lo que te pida.

El rubio giró sobre sí mismo mientras se cargaba a Hermione al hombro como si fuese un saco de patatas y desapareció del lugar. En el momento en que los dos desaparecieron, el mortífago quitó el cuchillo del cuello a Ron y se lo clavó en un costado mientras le decía:

—Esto es para que te acuerdes de lo que mi señor te ha dicho, escoria traidora a la sangre.— escupió en el suelo mientras le arrojaba la varita a su lado y se desaparecía.

Ron se quedó en el suelo sujetándose el costado derecho llorando de rabia y frustración. Le acababan de arrebatar lo que más quería en esta vida y no sabía si la volvería a ver jamás. Hacía solo unos días que le habían advertido que los mortífagos tramaban algo contra su familia, pero nunca se pensó que tendría que ver con ellos, no con Hermione. ¿Por qué se la había llevado? ¿Qué ganaba Malfoy con eso? Se levantó poco a poco del suelo mojado y vio que caían gruesas gotas de sangre al suelo procedentes de la herida de su costado. Caminó tambaleante hasta la casa y fue al baño, donde Hermione tenía un botiquín mágico de primeros auxilios. Con manos temblorosas sacó una botellita del armario, que en la etiqueta ponía Díctamo, se quitó la camisa empapada de agua y sangre y se limpió la herida con una toalla, destapó la botellita y se aplicó una generosa cantidad de la solución en el profundo orificio que le había dejado la daga, en cuanto el díctamo hizo contacto con la piel, salió un denso humo verde, que cuando se disipó, dejó al descubierto una herida que parecía de varios días.

Salió del cuarto de baño y en el salón vio que encima de una de las sillas había ropa, que Hermione debió de preparar para cuando él llegase del trabajo. Sonrió al verla allí bien plegada y lista para que él se la pusiese, pero entonces pensó que tal vez ésta había sido la última vez que se la había preparado y la rabia y la frustración se apoderaron de nuevo de su ser. Se cambió a toda velocidad y salió de nuevo al jardín para desaparecerse hacia la casa de su mejor amigo, Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Ron se apareció en el parque de delante del numero 12 de Grimmauld Place. Salió a toda velocidad del parque y cruzó la calle sin mirar a su alrededor, subió los escalones del portal de la casa y llamó a la puerta. A los pocos segundos ésta se abrió y lo recibió el elfo doméstico de Harry, que lo hizo entrar enseguida. Ron se dirigió al salón donde se encontró a sus hijos y a los de Harry jugando a los naipes explosivos.

—¡Papa! ¿Dónde está mamá?— preguntó Rose levantándose del sofá.

—Ahora no, hija, tengo que hablar con Harry. ¿Dónde está?

—Está en el estudio, han llegado algunos miembros de la Orden de Fénix.— le dijo James.

Ron subió a toda velocidad hasta la buhardilla, donde Harry había hecho el cuartel general de la Orden. Entró en la habitación sin aliento y vio que había mucha más gente de la que se esperaba. Estaba Neville Longbottom y su eposa Hanna, Luna Scamander, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Ernie McMillian, Lee Jordan y George Weasley, Bill y Fleur Weasley y el viejo Kingsley Shacklebolt.

—¡Ron! ¿Qué ha pasado?— le preguntó Harry que se había levantado de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

—Se han llevado a Hermione, Harry. ¡Se la han llevado!

—¿Qué?

—Ha sido Malfoy, él se la ha llevado. Ese maldito hijo de...

—Cálmate Ron, vamos a encontrar una solución.— le dijo Kingsley.— El Ministerio nos va a ayudar.

—Dudo que lo hagan, el Ministerio no quiere reconocer que Malfoy puede estar detrás de los mortífagos. Además, con Malfoy dentro del ministerio no vamos a conseguir nada.

—Ron tiene razón, —intervino Neville— primero tenemos que saber qué es lo que quiere ese mal nacido, después ya pensaremos en una manera de liberar a Hermione.

—¿Los niños saben algo, Ron?— preguntó Harry.

—Yo no les he dicho nada, no creo que sea conveniente que por ahora lo sepan, mañana van a volver a Hogwarts y no creo que Draco le haya dicho nada a Scorpius, su hijo es ajeno a lo que él está haciendo.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro?— preguntó Bill.

—Estas Navidades, Scorpius vino a pasar un par de días a casa y estuve haciéndole preguntas sobre su padre, el chico me demostró que no sabe nada de nada. Ese Malfoy es inteligente y muy astuto, sabe llevar el asunto con mucha más discreción que Voldemort.

—¿Estás insinuando que Draco Malfoy quiere llegar a ser tan poderoso como su predecesor?

—No me extrañaría, los Malfoy siempre se han caracterizado por una gran ambición y poder.

—Hay que estar bien atentos a lo que pase a nuestro alrededor. Cualquier comportamiento sospechoso o algún comentario extraño nos puede dar una pista de dónde pueden tener a Hermione. Tened mucho cuidado con lo que hacéis y como diría Ojoloco: ¡Alerta Permanente!— les dijo Harry.— Dentro de cinco días nos volveremos a reunir, pero si averiguáis algo me lo comunicáis enseguida. Podéis marcharos.

Todos fueron abandonando la casa de los Potter, excepto Ron y sus hijos. Harry y él fueron a la casa de Ron a buscar los baúles de la escuela de sus hijos y arreglaron los destrozos que habían provocado los mortífagos. En un momento dado, Harry entró en el cuarto de baño de abajo y se encontró con la toalla manchada de sangre y con la ropa ensangrentada de Ron.

—¡Ron! ¿Te han herido? ¿De quien es oda esa sangre que tiene tu ropa?

—Mía, uno de ellos me ha herido en el costado con una daga.

—Explícame que ha pasado exactamente, Ron.—le pidió Harry.

—Poco antes de marcharme a casa Draco Malfoy ha entrado a mi despacho y me ha dicho que tenía una misión para mí, me mandó a un descampado de las afueras de Londres con la excusa de que allí podía haber un escondite de mortífagos y que tenía que investigar. Al llegar allí, efectivamente había un mortífago, pero el tipo me estaba esperando y me ha aturdido. Cuando me he despertado, estábamos en una especie de sótano y el tipo me estaba apuntando con mi varita. Al cabo de unos minutos ha llegado un patronus y ha dicho que tenia que acudir conmigo en el sitio acordado, el tipo me ha cogido y nos hemos desaparecido hasta el jardín de casa. Allí he visto a Malfoy a cara descubierta que tenía a Hermione atada a su lado, él le ha dicho a Herms que si hacía lo que él le pedía a mí no me pasaría nada y quedaría libre para irme con mis hijos, Hermione al ver que el tipo estaba dispuesto a rebanarme el cuello con una daga ha accedido a lo que él le había pedido y se han marchado de allí, poco antes de marcharse, Draco me ha dicho que recibiría noticias suyas y que tenía que hacer lo que él me pidiese. Cuando se ha marchado con Hermione, el tipo me ha clavado la daga en el costado y me ha dicho que eso era un recordatorio de lo que Malfoy me había dicho.

—Esto no me gusta nada Ron, tengo la sospecha de que te van a tender una trampa.

—Lo que a mí me parece es que Malfoy quiere a Hermione para él, pero no sé exactamente con qué propósito. Te juro que si le pasa algo a ella, lo voy a matar de la manera más dolorosa que se me ocurra.

Los dos amigos sacaron los baúles al jardín y los enviaron a casa de los Potter para luego ellos seguirlos hasta la casa. Al llegar Rose y Hugo se acercaron a su padre y le preguntaron:

—¿Qué ha pasado papá? — le dijo Rose.

—¿Dónde está mamá?— preguntó Hugo.

—Sentaros chicos— les dijo su padre mientras les señalaba el sofá— Como sabéis hemos sido atacados por los mortífagos. Vuestra madre está en peligro y la Orden ha decidido que tiene que permanecer oculta durante un tiempo.

¿Sabes dónde está?— preguntó su hijo pequeño.

—No Hugo, yo no sé dónde está y Harry tampoco lo sabe, solo sabemos que está en un lugar seguro y que por ahora no puede ponerse en contacto con nosotros.

¿Por qué la quieren matar los mortífagos, papá?— preguntó Rose.

—Sabéis que vuestra madre ha redactado la mayoría de las leyes a favor de los hijos de muggles de la Comunidad Mágica y que los mortífagos están en contra de que los muggles entres a formar parte del Mundo Mágico. Por eso la quieren quitar de en medio.

—No es justo.— dijo Hugo, bastante afectado por la noticia.

—Nada es justo en esta vida hijo.— Ron abrazó a su hijo y miró a su hija con cariño— Vamos a quedarnos a dormir aquí, y mañana os acompañaré a la estación.

—¿Sabes papá? Dentro de un mes van a empezar los EXTASIS. —le dijo Rose — Voy a sacar las mejores notas de todo el colegio, para que mamá esté orgullosa de mí cuando regrese.

—Claro hija, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

—Papá, dentro de dos semanas es el último partido de la temporada y nos dejan invitar a nuestros padres. ¿Vas a venir a verme jugar?

—Por supuesto que sí Hugo, voy a ser uno de los que griten más en las gradas.

En esos momentos Ron pensó en todas las cosas que Hermione se iba a perder de sus hijos. ¿Qué iba a hacer él si ella no regresaba nunca? ¿Qué sería de él? Ron se levantó del sofá y les murmuró algo a sus hijos mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Al entrar en la pequeña estancia se dio cuenta de que allí estaban su hermana y Harry, sentados a la mesa y hablando con las cabezas muy juntas.

—¿Qué les has dicho?— preguntó su amigo.

—Que la Orden ha escondido a su madre en un lugar seguro y que ni tu ni yo sabemos donde está.

—Será suficiente por ahora.—Harry miró a su mejor amigo y le dijo— La vamos a encontrar, ese maldito Malfoy no va a salirse con la suya.

—Espero que tengas razón, porque no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella.

—Tienes que ser fuerte Ron, lo tienes que ser por Rose y Hugo, no pueden verte desfallecer, porque de lo contrario se van a dar cuenta de que algo va mal.

—Kingsley me ha dicho que él se encargará de comunicar el incidente al Primer Ministro. Es evidente que la desaparición de alguien de tanta importancia política como es Hermione, no va a pasar desapercibida. La Comunidad Mágica ha de saber que los mortífagos están actuando.

—Y creo que tiene razón. Nadie en su sano juicio va a creer que Hermione está de vacaciones. Los mortífagos han empezado a actuar más descaradamente en estos últimos meses. Ha habido desapariciones y la gente empieza a murmurar. No me extrañaría que a finales de esta semana el Primer Ministro nos llamase a su oficina para que empecemos a poner remedio al asunto.

—Ahora que ha desaparecido Hermione—intervino Ginny—, más que nunca habrá de intervenir el Ministerio. Ha desaparecido un miembro importante de la institución, han de poner fin a todo esto.

Ron no dijo nada, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos revivía una y otra vez las imágenes vividas esa tarde. Aunque cerrase los ojos veía el rostro asustado de su esposa y la fría mirada de Malfoy. ¿Qué quería de ella? Él ya le había advertido Hermione que no podía meterse en los asuntos de los muggles, que los mortífagos se le echarían encima, y así lo habían hecho. Se la habían llevado y no sabía que le estarían haciendo en esos momentos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido? ¿Cinco, seis horas? En ese tiempo ya podría estar muerta o muy mal herida. Ron sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas de la mente y se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado.

Caminó alrededor de la mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de Harry. El señor Potter miraba a su mejor amigo preocupado por la misma razón que él: Hermione. Estaba igual que Ron. No sabía por qué se habían llevado a su amiga. Al mismo tiempo su cerebro pensaba la manera de hacer ver al Ministro que era Malfoy el que estaba detrás de los mortífagos. Eso iba a ser una misión imposible. El Ministro tenía en gran estima a Draco. Según él, Draco Malfoy era el claro ejemplo del arrepentimiento. No iba a aceptar que el enemigo estaba dentro del Ministerio. Sebastián Livelly era el sucesor de Cornelius Fudge, precia su clon, la misma mente obtusa que se negaba a aceptar lo evidente, aunque se lo pusiesen delante de las narices.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Draco se apareció junto a sus mortífagos, en la desvencijada Mansión Malfoy. Hacía muchos años que la gran casa estaba deshabitada, desde que el padre de Draco murió en extrañas circunstancias. Lo que nadie sabía, era que detrás de esta muerte se escondía la mano de su hijo.

Había sido un arrebato de furia, cuando Lucius Malfoy le dijo a su hijo que su esposa había fallecido, de camino a San Mungo. Draco recordaba perfectamente aquella fatídica noche. Él se había quedado en el Ministerio a acabar unos informes hasta tarde, cuando llegó un vociferador a su oficina desde la Mansión Malfoy. La misiva le decía que acudiese inmediatamente al Hospital Mágico porque Astoria se había puesto de parto y las cosas se habían complicado un poco.

En ese momento, Draco palideció y echó a correr hacia los ascensores desesperado. Sabía que la absurda idea de su padre, de que todos los Malfoy debía nacer en la casa, era una locura y se juró que si les pasaba algo a ella o al bebé, se encargaría personalmente de matar a su padre.

En menos de cinco minutos llegó al Hospital. Cuando consiguió encontrar la planta de maternidad, su familia lo estaba esperando, pero no le supieron decir que era lo que estaba pasando, que habían metido a Astoria en una habitación y los medimagos se habían encerrado con ella hacía ya más de media hora. Draco intentó entrar en la habitación, pero le fue imposible, quería estar con ella, saber si estaban bien, las horas pasaron y el rubio cada vez estaba más desesperado. De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y de ella salió una enfermera con un bulto entre sus brazos y un médico fue a hablar con Lucius.

¿Por qué hablaban con su padre y no con él? Vio como la expresión de su padre cambiaba ante unas palabras que le había dicho el sanador, de inmediato se acercó a él y le exigió que le dijese que estaba pasando. El semblante de su padre lo dejó paralizado de miedo. Recordaba claramente las palabras que le había dicho él: "_Hijo, lamento mucho lo que ha pasado. No nos dio tiempo a llegar hasta aquí. Tu hijo está bien y eso es lo que importa, pero tu esposa… los sanadores han hecho todo lo imposible para salvarla, pero ella_ _estaba muy débil y no ha sobrevivido... Lo siento_". En aquel momento no pudo pensar, su cerebro se bloqueó.

Entró en la blanca habitación y contempló la cama. Astoria acostada en ella y su cabeza descansaba sobre una blanca almohada. Tenía el rostro sereno, pálida. Lo único que delataba lo que había pasado era su cabello húmedo por el sudor y unas oscuras ojeras que afeaban su bello rostro.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y posó su mano sobre la mano aun tibia de ella. Recorrió la suave piel de su brazo, en una caricia y posó la mano sobre su pecho inmóvil, solo para comprobar la cruda realidad. Astoria lo había dejado, había muerto sin poder despedirse de él, sin poder conocer a su hijo.

Aquella noche la vida de Draco Malfoy cambió para siempre. Solo siguió en este mundo porque su hijo lo necesitaba, el pequeño Scorpius merecía que él estuviese a su lado y que su abuelo pagase por lo que había hecho. Planeó la muerte de su padre minuciosamente, procurando no dejar ningún cabo suelto. Lucius Malfoy murió cuatro meses después que Astoria.

A medida que iba planeando la muerte de su padre, una idea se le fue forjando en la mente. ¿Qué sentido tenía ahora ser un hombre honrado, si la única persona que lo mantenía en el buen camino ya no estaba a su lado? Sí, esa idea le encantaba. Los Mortífagos volverían a resurgir de entre las tinieblas, para volver a sembrar el caos en el Mundo Mágico. Y lo consiguió. Mató a su padre, vengando así la muerte de Astoria y volvió a reunir a los Mortífagos. Él era el nuevo Señor Tenebroso, pero a la vista de todos, él seguía siendo un hombre joven que se había quedado viudo y tenía que sacar adelante a un bebé de pocos meses. Nadie sabría jamás que él era el nuevo Señor Tenebroso.

Draco se dirigió hacia las grandes puertas y con un toque de varita, se abrieron automáticamente. El peso que llevaba sobre el hombro se retorcía incansablemente. El rubio lo afianzó sobre él y entró decidido hacia el inmenso vestíbulo.

—Compañeros, sé que no es el lugar más limpio del mundo, pero por el momento nos quedamos aquí— miró hacia sus hombres enmascarados— Blaise, enciende las velas, Goyle ve a ver si hay nada comestible en las cocinas, si no, ve a buscar comestibles a mi casa y sé discreto. Yo… tengo que encargarme de un asunto personal.

Draco no esperó a que ninguno de sus hombres le dijese nada y empezó a subir por las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba. ¿Qué haría con la Sangre Sucia? Hacía demasiado tiempo que quería que ella fuese suya, pero ese mal nacido de Weasley se la había arrebatado.

Le dolió lo que ella le había hecho veinticuatro años atrás, en el último año en Hogwarts. Pensó que lo amaba, que llegarían a formar una familia juntos, pero todo había sido una mentira.

—"_Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, Malfoy, no ha sido más que un error. Lo que sentimos el uno por el otro no es más que deseo, atracción y sexo. Somos incompatibles"._

—"_Yo te amo, Hermione— le había dicho él— Quiero estar contigo"_

—"_Yo no quiero estar contigo, Malfoy. Esto no tendría que haber pasado nunca. Yo amo a Ron Weasley, él lo es todo para mí. Olvídame, Malfoy. Olvida esta aventura"._

—"_¿Aventura? ¿Eso es lo que ha sido para ti todo lo que hemos vivido? ¿Una aventura?_

Draco llegó ante una puerta de madera tallada y la abrió con ímpetu. Era su antigua habitación. Con un movimiento de varita, encendió las velas de la estancia y tiró al suelo el bulto que cargaba sobre la polvorienta alfombra, haciendo un ruido sordo al chocar contra el suelo. Se escuchó un gemido y el bulto se movió.

—¡Maldito hijo de…!— Hermione no pudo acabar el insulto. Un tremendo golpe le cruzó la cara, haciendo que se callara de inmediato.

—¡Maldita Sangre Sucia! Yo que tú cuidaría lo que dices.

Hermione estaba atada de pies y manos, pero, como pudo, consiguió incorporarse un poco para encarar a su captor, pero lo que vio en aquellos ojos la dejó paralizada, su cara era la más aterradora de las visiones, sus ojos la miraban llenos de odio y rencor y en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa diabólica que la dejó helada.

—Parece mentira que tu y yo nos encontremos a solas de nuevo, después de tantos años, Granger.— le dijo él con una voz aterciopelada. El rubio la cogió por el cabello y la obligó a levantarse y a que lo mirara a los ojos— Ahora vas a conocer el infierno, asquerosa Sangre Sucia.

Ella le aguantó la mirada con valentía, pero cuando los ojos grises de Draco la recorrieron de arriba abajo, un miedo terrible se apoderó de la castaña, haciendo que empezase a temblar de pies a cabeza. Pero no quiso demostrárselo, no iba a darle el gusto de que la viera vulnerable ante él.

—No te tengo miedo, maldito mortífago. Eres un ser despreciable.

La mano de Draco se cerró con más fuerza alrededor de su cabello mientras lagrimas de dolor empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas de la castaña.

—Te advierto, Sangre Sucia — empezó a decirle él en un susurro, a pocos centímetros de su cara—, que sí tendrías que tenerme miedo. No sabes de lo que soy capaz y no me gustaría tener que demostrártelo.

—Quiero que me liberes.

La expresión de Draco cambió por completo y le dio otra bofetada con el dorso de la mano que le hizo sangrar el labio.

—No pienses que voy a hacerlo, estúpida. He esperado veinte años para este momento. Ni tus amigos, ni tu querido marido, van a poder liberarte. Voy a encargarme, que desde hoy. desees no haberte topado conmigo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

—¿Tienes alguna idea por la que estás aquí, Granger?— preguntó Draco repentinamente con sus ojos clavados en ella.

—No — le respondió ella.

—Estás aquí para convertirte en mi esposa.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras sentía que su corazón comenzaba a latirle con fuerza. ¿Convertirse en su esposa? No podía ser, ella estaba casada con Ron, ella era la señora Weasley. Ella amaba a su esposo, no podía dejarlo.

—Estas loco. No voy a dejar a Ron. No puedes obligarme. Él es mi marido.

Draco la lanzó sobre la cama de la habitación y se puso sobre ella.

—Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, Granger, de lo contrario las consecuencias para tu familia van a ser desastrosas.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?— Hermione lo miraba con terror. La estaba lastimando los brazos, ya que los tenía atados a la espalda y él estaba sobre ella.

—Vas a firmar el divorcio, vas a abandonar a tu familia y te vas a quedar aquí conmigo.

—No me pidas esto, por favor. No me obligues a renunciar a mis hijos.

—No tienes otra alternativa.— Draco se levanto de encima de ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Por qué me haces esto, Draco?

—Me juré a mí mismo que algún día me vengaría por todo el daño que me hiciste y ahora ha llegado el momento.

—Pero de esto hace más de veinte años, ¿por qué ahora? Tu rehiciste tu vida con Astoria y yo seguí con la mía, nuestros caminos se separaron hace años, no entiendo porque estás haciendo esto.

—Nuestros caminos se volvieron a unir el día en que mi esposa murió. Ella era la única que me alejaba de ti, la amaba incluso más de lo que te amo a ti, pero ella ahora no está y ahora tengo la oportunidad de retenerte a mi lado y hacerte mía para siempre.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para esto, Malfoy. Mi vida la he dedicado a Ron y a mis hijos y no voy a renunciar a ellos.

—Entonces has firmado su sentencia de muerte. Creo que no te has dado cuenta de tu situación, Sangre Sucia. Estás en mis manos, puedo hacer contigo lo que se me dé la gana. ¿Y aún así te atreves a hablarme como lo haces?

Hermione lo miró temerosa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga exactamente?

Draco sonrió. Ella parecía comprender todo a la perfección mucho antes de que él se lo explicara. No podía esperar menos.

—Lo que quiero es muy simple.— dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella, sin despegar ni un segundo sus ojos grises de ella. – Quiero que de ahora en adelante, tu cuerpo sea único y exclusivamente puesto mío. Vas a ser mi esposa por el resto de tus días, sin atreverte a traicionarme, ni mucho menos pensar en escapar. Tu vida no tiene por qué ser difícil mientras estés bajo mi protección, que es lo que pienso brindarte si de ahora en adelante cumples todas mis órdenes.

—Haré lo que tú quieras, pero por favor, no hagas daño a mis hijos ni a Ron.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa perturbadora. La tenía en sus manos, no podía creer lo fácil que había sido. Él se ganaría su confianza, la engañaría, le haría creer que le debía hasta el aire que respiraba para utilizarla a su antojo. Después, solo eliminaría de una vez por todas a ese idiota de Weasley y ella sería suya.

—Esto está mejor, Granger.— le dijo él mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella y se sentaba sobre el colchón a su lado, y le acariciaba la mejilla.— Vas a ver como las cosas mejoran poco a poco. Solo tienes que obedecerme y nada les pasará a ellos.

Draco sacó su varita y apuntó a las cuerdas que la sujetaban con firmeza, se las quitó y le acarició el rostro con suavidad. Hermione dejó que lo hiciera, pero por dentro se quería morir, tenía que hacer lo que él le dijese por el bien de su familia. Iba a convertirse en la esposa de un mortífago y abandonaría al hombre que amaba. Gruesas lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, mientras el rubio se separaba de ella y una sonrisa de triunfo se grababa en su rostro al ver el sufrimiento de ella.

Draco caminó hacia la puerta y en el umbral le dijo:

—Vas a quedarte encerrada aquí por un tiempo, hasta que yo haya hablado con tu querido marido. No hagas ninguna tontería, porque lo vas a lamentar.

Hermione se quedó sola en la habitación y escuchó como Draco la encerraba mediante magia. Estaba atrapada y solo podía esperar su muerte. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y dejó que el llanto la dominara por completo. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, quería que fuese una pesadilla y que al despertar se encontrase en brazos de Ron.

Había olvidado por completo la aventura que había mantenido con el Slytherin. No recordaba por que se había liado con Draco Malfoy estando ella saliendo con Ron. ¿Qué había pasado para que terminaran juntos? Recordó su último año en Hogwarts. Harry y Ron habían decidido no acabar sus estudios. Harry porque le habían dado un empleo como auror en el Ministerio y Ron había cogido el relevo de su hermano Fred, que había fallecido en la Batalla de Hogwarts, al frente de la tienda de artículos de broma _Sortilegios Weasley_.

Ella había sido la única que había decidido acabar su formación y seguir con sus estudios. Ese año la habían nombrado Premio Anual junto con Draco Malfoy. No había entendido porque se lo habían otorgado a un ex -mortífago, pero así era y tuvo que aguantarse, no sin antes quejarse de ello a la profesora McGonagall.

La relación de ambos resulta ser de lo más cordial. Él ha cambiado. Seguía siendo arrogante y presumido, pero su actitud hacia los Sangre Sucia ya no era la misma, era más tolerante y eso le gustó. La convivencia en la torre de los Premios Anuales era normal. Casi no coincidían, ya que ella se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando y él se dedicaba al Quidditch y a hacer los deberes en la torre, para cuando la castaña regresaba allí, él ya dormía.

El primer trimestre transcurrió rápidamente y poco antes de Navidad, la directora les comunicó que se celebraría el Baile de Navidad y que los Premios Anuales debían asistir como pareja de baile. Por una parte Hermione se alegró de que así fuese, ya que no tenía ganas de buscar pareja, pero por otra, ser la pareja de Draco Malfoy la ponía muy nerviosa. Hacía unos días lo había sorprendido observándola en la biblioteca y cuando ella lo había mirado él le había sonreído. El corazón de la castaña había dado un vuelco y había sentido como si mil mariposas aleteasen en su estómago.

El día del baile llegó y mientras se arreglaba en su cuarto no podía quitarse de la cabeza al Slytherin con el que compartía la torre. A la hora acordada ella bajó hasta el vestíbulo y allí se encontró con Draco, vestido con una espléndida túnica de gala en color negro. Llevaba el cabello echado hacia atrás y le sonreía seductoramente, mientras ella se le acercaba con la cara sonrojada.

Como era tradición, los Prefectos y los Premios Anuales abrieron el baile. A medida que la noche avanzaba, la castaña iba sintiendo como la atracción y el deseo aumentaban entre ella y Draco. Sin darse cuenta se encontró en los oscuros jardines, de la mano del rubio, para terminar en su cama. Había sido la noche más maravillosa de su vida y daba gracias que ya no fuera virgen, porque no sabría como explicárselo a Ron, aunque esa noche no pensó en el pelirrojo ni un solo momento. Solo estaban ella y Draco.

Desde ese día, los encuentros clandestinos entre ellos se sucedieron durante todo el segundo trimestre, pero los remordimientos y el malestar al pensar en lo que le estaba haciendo a Ron no la dejaban tranquila. Poco antes de las vacaciones de Pascua, ella decidió terminar con la relación y él no se lo tomó demasiado bien.

Cuando terminaron el colegio, ella pensó que ya no tendría que cruzarse con las ardientes miradas del Slytherin, pero se equivocó. Ella entró a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, para mejorar las condiciones laborales de los Elfos Domésticos. Y poco tiempo después Draco Malfoy ingresó en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Se veían diariamente, pero ella intentó ignorarlo cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos.

Recordaba que en un par de ocasiones Draco se las había ingeniado para encontrarse a solas con ella e intentar seducirla de nuevo, pero siempre había alguien que la sacaba del aprieto, y daba gracias a Merlín por ello. No quería ni pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si los dos llegaban a liarse de nuevo. Al cabo de unos meses, en el Profeta salió el anuncio del compromiso matrimonial de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass, la chica que trabajaba en el mismo departamento que el Slytherin.

La última vez que supo algo de Draco, fue en la boda de Harry y Ginny, donde él acudió con su prometida. La pareja se mostró muy enamorada y ella se sintió aliviada de que al fin hubiese encontrado a una persona que lo amase de verdad. Desde ese día no supo nada más de él, solo cosas puntuales. Como por ejemplo que lo ascendieron a Consejero del Ministro de Magia y que se había casado con Astoria.

Ella había seguido adelante con su vida, junto a Ron. Habían tenido a Rose y a Hugo y era la mujer más feliz del mundo junto a su familia. Pero ahora esa felicidad se había visto truncada por un maldito mortífago que la quería solo para él. Estaba segura que no podía esperar nada bueno de todo esto. Temía por sus hijos, pero por el que más temía era por Ron. Sabía que él era capaz de cualquier cosa para liberarla y si Harry decidía unirse a la búsqueda, la guerra empezaría de nuevo. No quería que le pasase nada a Ron, lo amaba demasiado y no se perdonaría nunca que lo matasen por ella.

En el piso de abajo, Draco entraba en la biblioteca y allí encontró a la mayoría de sus hombres. Las largas piernas de Pansy Parkinson destacaban sobre un sofá de cuero negro, mientras ella tenía la cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de un mortífago de pelo rubio rojizo que lo llevaba atado en una cinta de cuero y las finas hebras doradas le caían sobre uno de sus hombros, destacando sobre la túnica de mortífago. Se llamaba Jericó Barrows y era un mago muy poderoso, un genio en Maldiciones y a la vez un rico comerciante Irlandés, descendiente de una de las familias más antiguas de su país. No era extraño que Pansy se viese atraída por él, teniendo la cartera tanto o más llena que los Malfoy. Estaba contento por ella, se lo merecía.

Al lado de una de las ventanas, que estaban abiertas, estaba Blaise Zabini, su mano derecha. Se acercó hacia donde estaba el moreno y se situó a su lado.

—¿Cómo ha ido con ella allí arriba?— preguntó Blaise sin apartar la vista del exterior.

—Más fácil de lo que me esperaba. Demasiado fácil, diría yo.— Draco observó el descuidado jardín y pensó que tendría que contratar a algunos sirvientes para que arreglasen el lugar, si pensaba pasar una temporada en la casa— mañana voy a hablar con el pobretón de Weasley, pero antes tengo que averiguar si ella le contó alguna vez de lo nuestro a su querido marido. Si no es así, va a ser muy fácil que él acepte lo que se le viene encima.

—¿Vas a dejarlo vivo?

—¿Tú que crees, Blaise? Claro que no, voy a jugar con ella, la voy a hundir y después será más fácil reconquistarla.

—¿Y si no se deja?

—Entonces voy a empezar con sus hijos, y eso nunca falla.

—A veces me das miedo, Draco, y creo que la locura se ha apoderado de ti.

—Tenemos que planearlo muy bien, amigo mío. Ron Weasley va a sufrir hasta el último momento de su existencia. Va a saber que su esposa no es la persona que piensa que es, y se lo vamos a demostrar.

—¿Quieres que lo averigüe yo? Puedo usar la Legeremancia con ella, será más rápido que si lo haces tú.

Draco lo miró intensamente no le hacía gracia que otro hombre se acercase a ella, pero sabía que tenía razón. Si empezaba a indagar en la mente de Hermione, se enteraría de cosas que le resultarían dolorosas, cosas que habría vivido con Ron Weasley y podía llegar a perder el control.

—Ve ahora. Ella está en mi antigua habitación. Tienes todo el tiempo que necesites, mientras tanto yo voy a ir a ver a mi madre, hace mucho tiempo que no la visito.— El rubio abandonó la habitación y se dirigió hacia el exterior para desaparecerse hacia la casa de su madre, en Londres.

Blaise Zabini observó cómo su mejor amigo se marchaba de la mansión, hacía muchos años que se conocían y hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan animado. Últimamente, se había pasado los días encerrado en su estudio y dando ordenes desde su casa a sus hombres. Del trabajo iba directamente a la casa y viceversa, había estado empezando a preocuparlo, pero hacía cosa de un mes había resurgido de sus cenizas y había empezado a trazar el plan del secuestro de Hermione Weasley.

Él sabía lo que había pasado con la castaña en el colegio, era uno de los pocos en los que el Príncipe de Slytherin había confiado. Fue él el que tuvo que soportarlo noche tras noche llorando como un niño por la chica que lo había traicionado, y también fue él el que le presentó a Astoria. Estuvo muy contento cuando su amigo reaccionó y decidió olvidarse de Hermione, ya había sufrido suficiente.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, pensando en la pesada tarea que le esperaba, para sonsacarle la información a la castaña. Quitó el hechizo a la puerta y entró en la habitación lentamente. Encontró a Hermione tumbada en la cama, con el rostro enterrado en las almohadas y temblando.

Blaise volvió a cerrar la puerta y silenció la habitación, no quería que los demás oyesen los gritos de la mujer, no tenían por que saber que estaba pasando. Se acercó a la cama y la tocó en el hombro. Hermione levantó la cabeza y comprobó que ella estaba llorando, iba a ser una tarea agotadora, una mente dolorida y agotada era lo peor para una sesión de Legeremancia.

—Bueno, Sangre Sucia, vamos a tener una especie de conversación, tu y yo. Pero para esto voy a tener que atarte a la cama, no quiero problemas.

Hermione, se incorporó de golpe, por un momento pensó que era Draco que había vuelto, pero ese hombre no era él y le acababa de decir que la iba a atar a la cama. Se levantó de allí de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta, pero la encontró cerrada, no tenía escapatoria, estaba atrapada con aquel hombre. Lo miró llena de terror, se estaba acercando a ella con una sonrisa en los labios, y en tan solo unos pasos estuvo sobre ella.

La cogió por un brazo y la arrastró de nuevo hacia la cama. Hermione trató de luchar, pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella. Lo intentó patear y golpear con los puños, pero él parecía divertirse con eso. Con un movimiento rápido la tuvo sobre la cama y la ató con unas cuerdas mágicas a la cabecera. Hermione estaba aterrada, sabía de lo que eran capaces esos monstruos, podían hacer con ella lo que les viniese en gana y si decidía torturarla o violarla, lo harían sin miramientos.

Blaise la observó, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y lo miraba con pavor.

—¿Qué te piensas, que te voy a violarla o algo así? No, solo voy a leer tu mente, encanto. Draco no me lo perdonaría.— él sacó su varita y se sentó al lado de ella, sobre la cama.— Vamos a empezar, solo espero que no pongas demasiada resistencia, de lo contrario va a ser muy doloroso. ¡_Legeremans_!

Un torrente de imágenes acudieron a su mente, imágenes confusas, borrosas, que a medida que entraba más en la mente de Hermione se iban desvaneciendo.

—No te resistas, Hermione, solo quiero información.

La castaña sentía como si su cabeza se perforara. Nunca había experimentado la legeremancia, solo había leído sobre ella. Cuando salió de Hogwarts había probado la carrera de auror, pero la dejó a los pocos meses. No le gustó, las pruebas a las que se tenían que someter eran horrorosas y se decantó por defender los derechos de los elfos. No llegó a la parte de la legeremancia. Notaba como él diseccionaba la información de su cerebro y la seleccionaba meticulosamente. Sabía que si dejaba la mente en blanco le sería difícil encontrar lo que estaba buscando, pero cuando lo consiguió un dolor atroz la paralizó. Era como si ardiese por dentro, como si la cortasen en mil pedazos.

Blaise se encontró con la mente en blanco de ella. "_Así que has decidido no colaborar_", pensó. " _No me dejas otra opción_". Mentalmente invocó la maldición _cruciatus_ y ella empezó a gritar de dolor.

—Tienes que colaborar, Hermione, solo así acabaremos antes.

El moreno le quitó la maldición y volvió a arremeter contra su mente, quería llegar hasta la época de después de Hogwarts, para saber si Ron Weasley sabía nada de Draco y ella. Las imágenes iban pasando y también los años. Iba desde el presente hacia atrás. Tenía que comprobar cada segundo de la vida de ella, no podía fallarle a su mejor amigo y jefe.

Hermione tardó varios minutos en recuperarse de la maldición, casi no se acordaba de cómo se sentía uno cuando le lanzaban un _crucio_, hacía demasiados años de ello. No entendía por que le hacían esto, solo tenían que pedírselo o darle un poco de _veritaserum_. Intentó bloquearle la mente de nuevo, pero él la disuadió con una temible mirada de advertencia.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, no quiero lastimarte, solo déjate hacer, solo es cuestión de minutos.

Y así fue, en tan solo cinco minutos llegó hasta la época de Hogwarts y no había encontrado nada. Ella no le había contado a su marido que se había liado con Malfoy, eso le iba a encantar a Draco.

—Me ha gustado tu colaboración. Ahora sé lo que Draco se temía, va a estar muy satisfecho.— Blaise se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hacia la puerta— Voy a liberarte, no hagas ninguna tontería.— con un rápido movimiento de varita le quitó las cuerdas y abrió la puerta pero la voz de la castaña lo paró.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿No me has reconocido? Pues sí que debo de haber cambiado. Blaise Zabini, para servirte, preciosa. Draco no tardará en llegar. — sin decirle nada más cerró la puerta y se marchó, encerrándola de nuevo mediante magia.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capitulo 5

Blaise salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios. Hizo una floritura con la varita y selló la habitación mediante magia. El pasillo quedó en penumbra, ya había anochecido. Algo le llamó la atención ante él. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, distinguió que había alguien recostado contra la pared de enfrente, llevaba una túnica negra con capucha y su rostro quedaba en la absoluta oscuridad. Pero Blaise sabía quien era.

—Has vuelto muy pronto, Draco.

La sombra se movió y caminó hacia él, lentamente, hasta quedar cara a cara. Los ojos de hielo de Draco destellaron en la oscuridad mientras escudriñaba los ojos pardos de su amigo.

—¿Has averiguado algo?

—Por supuesto. Se ha resistido un poco, pero a base de persuasión con mis métodos, se lo he sacado todo.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó el rubio impaciente.

—Weasley no sabe absolutamente nada.

—Me lo suponía— dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa en los labios— Solo quería que me lo confirmases— miró hacia la puerta de la habitación— ¿Cómo está ella?

—Agotada. ¿Vas a entrar?

—No. La dejaré que duerma. Mañana por la mañana ya hablaré con ella.

Sin decir nada más, Draco se encaminó hacia las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo. Bajó tranquilamente, pensando en lo que Blaise le acababa de revelar. Una sonrisa diabólica apareció en su rostro. "_Así que Hermione nunca le contó a su querido pobretón que le ha sido infiel... Eso le va a encantar a ese idiota. Voy a divertirme con todo esto. Va a sufrir hasta el final"_ Draco entró de nuevo en la biblioteca y se sentó detrás del escritorio de ébano tallado. Se arrellanó en la enorme butaca de cuero y juntó las yemas de los dedos ante su rostro, apoyando los codos en los reposabrazos de la silla. En ese instante, entró Golyle, en la biblioteca, precipitadamente.

—¡Señor Malfoy! Hay aurores alrededor de su casa. Lo están buscando. Entre ellos estaban Harry Potter y ese Weasley.

—¿Solo aurores?— preguntó Draco interesado.

—Sí, señor.

—Deben de ser los amigos de ellos— se quedó pensativo durante unos momentos— Tú y Flint, id a vigilar. Debe de ser la Orden del Fénix. Mantenedme informado.

Goyle y Marcus Flint salieron disparados por la puerta para cumplir la misión. Blaise se acercó a Draco y le dijo:

—La cacería ha empezado. No van a parar hasta que la encuentren, Draco.

—Mañana se le van a quitar las ganas de buscarla más a ese Weasley. Voy a hablar con él en el Ministerio. Voy a hacerle ver la verdad de una vez. Voy a contarle lo que su esposa y yo hicimos en Hogwarts, pero voy a alterar un poco la historia, por supuesto. Me voy a divertir haciendo esto, Blaise, ya lo verás.

—Nunca voy a entender porque te gusta esa simplona, Draco— dijo una voz femenina desde el sofá.

—No lo has de entender, Pansy— le dijo Draco— Eso es solo asunto mío.

Pansy Parkinson se levantó del sofá y caminó sinuosamente hacia la mesa donde estaba el nuevo líder de los Mortífagos.

—¿Vas a arriesgar todo lo que hemos conseguido por esa zorra?

—¿Te has mirado a ti, Pansy?— le dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella por encima de la mesa. De pronto, la cogió por el cabello y la hizo acercarse a él — Nunca... ¿me has oído? Nunca vuelvas a llamarla zorra. Ya tengo bastante contigo, Pansy. Sal de mi vista.

Draco la soltó bruscamente, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayese en los brazos de Jericó Barrows, que también se había levantado del sofá, alertado por la impertinencia de su novia. Sin decir nada, el pelirrojo se llevó a su chica de nuevo al sofá.

—¿Estás loca, Pansy? Vas a hacer que te mate. No lo provoques más.

—No entiendo por que quiere a esa estúpida...

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Pansy. No quiero perderte. Déjalo. Vive tu vida y deja que los demás hagan la suya. Si él quiere a esa Sangre Sucia, déjalo hacer. Vayámonos a dormir, mañana será un día muy duro.

La pareja se levantó del sofá y salió de la biblioteca, pero antes de que Jericó cerrase la puerta, Draco lo llamó.

—Jericó, cierra la puerta, — el pelirrojo iba a hacer entrar de nuevo a Pansy, pero el rubio le dijo—: Pansy se queda afuera.— cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, Draco habló— Mantén alejada a esa arpía de Hermione. Si le pasa algo, la primera en morir será Pansy. ¿Me has entendido?

—Perfectamente, señor.

—Mañana vosotros dos averiguaréis dónde se hospeda Ronald Weasley, y lo vigilareis las veinticuatro horas del día, vais a ser su sombra, pero sin que él se de cuenta de ello. Quiero informes regulares.

—Sí, señor— Jericó hizo una reverencia y salió de la biblioteca con cara de preocupación.

—Buena manera de deshacerte de Pansy, Malfoy—dijo Blaise.

—Estoy más que harto de ella.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, cuando aun nadie había despertado, Draco Malfoy entró en su antigua habitación. Había una vela sobre una cómoda que iluminaba tenuemente la estancia. Sobre la cama revuelta, estaba la figura dormida de Hermione Granger.

Draco se acercó lentamente a la cama y la observó un momento. Su cara estaba crispada por el cansancio y el llanto. Sus pestañas largas y oscuras estaban húmedas y su respiración a veces era entrecortada. Eso quería decir que no hacía mucho que se había quedado dormida a causa del agotamiento.

En ese momento, Draco sintió como se le formaba un nudo en el estómago por el remordimiento. Ella sufría por su culpa, pero de inmediato desechó ese sentimiento. No. Él era frío, cruel, calculador. Un mortífago dispuesto a todo por conseguir su venganza y con un movimiento de varita la despertó.

Hacía solo media hora que se había quedado dormida y Hermione sintió como era despertada de pronto. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada y se incorporó sobre la cama. Sus ojos solo tardaron unos segundos en reparar en la figura que estaba plantada ante la cama. Los ojos de la castaña recorrieron aquella figura de arriba abajo, era Draco Malfoy, que la observaba con una mirada fría y arrogante. Iba bien vestido y en el brazo le colgaba una túnica del Ministerio.

—Buenos días, Granger. Veo que no has dormido nada... Tanto me da.— el rubio se sentó en el borde del colchón— Blaise descubrió algo muy interesante ayer. Algo que me alegra, pero que al mismo tiempo me decepciona, Granger. Yo pensé que se lo contabas todo a tu querido esposo, pero no es así. Hay algo que nunca le has contado. Por eso se lo voy a contar yo esta misma mañana.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy?— preguntó ella temerosa.

—Nunca le has contado qué pasó en Hogwarts, ¿verdad? Nunca le has dicho que tuviste una "aventura".

—No puedes decirle nada, Draco. Eso lo va a matar. Él...

—¿Confía en ti?— la interrumpió él— Me gustará saber qué piensa de ti cuando se lo cuente.

—Vas a destruir lo que más quiero...

—Voy a conseguir, exactamente, lo que siempre he querido, Hermione. Cueste lo que cueste— Draco se levantó de la cama bastante enfadado. Esa mujer podía ser desesperante cuando se lo proponía. Sin decirle nada más, salió de la habitación y la dejó sola de nuevo.

Hermione estaba confusa. Estaba a punto de perder a Ron para siempre, por su culpa, por haberse liado con su peor enemigo. Siempre había pensado que Ron nunca se enteraría de aquello, y con el tiempo llegó a olvidarlo. Pero ahora todo eso había salido a la luz y amenazaba con destruirla a ella y a su familia.

No quería pensar qué diría Ron. Él había confiado en ella y ahora sabría que le había traicionado. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama y enterró su rostro en la almohada dejando que las lagrimas la empapasen un poco más.

Antes de partir hacia el Ministerio, Draco se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Allí encontró a Blaise que estaba hablando con algunos de los Mortífagos.

—Blaise— le llamó el rubio— Necesito que me traigas esos recuerdos, ahora mismo. No me voy a conformar con contárselo, sino que también lo va a ver con sus propios ojos.

—Como quieras, Draco.

El moreno dio las últimas instrucciones a sus hombres y salió de la biblioteca. Sabía que le pediría algo así. Draco no era de los que se conformaban con simples palabras. Ya lo había previsto y había dejado esos recuerdos más asequibles. Se paró ante la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba la castaña y en su mano hizo aparecer unos frascos de cristal. Quitó el hechizo que cerraba la puerta e ingresó en la habitación.

Hermione estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana. Al oír que alguien entraba, se sobresaltó y se encogió sobre sí misma sobre el colchón.

—Buenos días, preciosa— dijo Blaise en tono burlón— Vengo a recoger algo que le hace falta a Draco— mientras hablaba se acercó a ella sacando su varita— Necesito que me des los recuerdos que busqué ayer. Y por tu bien, espero que me los des voluntariamente.

—Haz lo que quieras, Blaise. De todos modos, he perdido igual.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita, el moreno entró de nuevo en la mente de la castaña. En pocos minutos ya tenía esos recuerdos embotellados y listos para que se los llevase Draco. Cuando hubo terminado, Hermione se derrumbó y empezó a llorar amargamente con la cara entre sus manos.

Blaise nunca había visto llorar de esa manera a una mujer. Era sobrecogedor verla temblar y sollozar tan desesperadamente. El moreno se arrodilló ante ella y la tocó levemente en el hombro.

—Hermione…

—¿Por qué, Blaise? ¿Por qué?— ella lo miró a los ojos, con la cara empapada por sus lagrimas.

—¿Por qué tuviste que involucrarte con él, Hermione? Te lo advertí. Él es peligroso, muy vengativo. Cuando tú lo rechazaste, lo pasó verdaderamente mal. Te ganaste un gran enemigo, Hermione, y sabes que te lo advertí— hubo una pausa. La castaña lloraba y Blaise se sentía impotente ante esa situación.— Tu lo amabas, Hermione ¿Por qué no dejaste a Weasley y seguiste con Malfoy?

—No podía romper con Ron, íbamos a casarnos cuando terminase mis estudios, estábamos comprometidos.

—¿En verdad amabas a Weasley?— Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero el moreno alzó una mano para callarla— No me contestes ahora. Mas adelante seguiremos con esta conversación. Ahora me tengo que marchar.

Blaise se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando salió de allí, volvió a echar el hechizo a la puerta y bajó de nuevo a la biblioteca. En la sala encontró a Draco mirando por la ventana hacia los jardines.

—Aquí lo tienes, Draco— dijo el moreno tendiéndole los frascos llenos de una sustancia plateada—Espero que te sirvan.

—Mi venganza ha empezado— se giró hacia su amigo y cogió los frascos para meterlos en su portapapeles— Me marcho. Si pasa algo ya sabes qué hacer.

Malfoy cogió su portapapeles de cuero negro con el emblema del Ministerio y salió de la casa. Al salir por la verja de hierro forjado, se desapareció hacia el Ministerio de Magia.

Al aparecerse en el callejón, al lado de un viejo teatro, Malfoy miró a su alrededor, para comprobar que estaba solo. Miró su reloj y vio que eran las ocho en punto. Rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó una moneda con el emblema del Ministerio de Magia. Al salir del callejón, cruzó la calle hacia unos escalones flanqueados por unas rejas negras y puntiagudas, donde se distinguían dos carteles bastante gastados que decían: "Damas", y el otro "Caballeros".

Bajó los escalones rápidamente para entrar en uno de los retretes metiendo la moneda en la ranura de la puerta, se subió a la taza del inodoro y metió los pies en el agua sin mojarse, para luego tirar de la cadena y descender por las cañerías y aparecer en una de las chimeneas del Atrio.

En el centro del gran vestíbulo había un monumento a los caídos en la Batalla de Hogwarts, bastante imponente. Era una composición espectacular, en la que destacaban un pequeño grupo de magos y brujas que alzaban sus varitas al cielo. Estos magos estaban rodeados por otros que estaban en segundo plano, al igual que unos centauros, unos elfos domésticos y unos hipogrifos.

Draco se dirigió rápidamente hacia el final del vestíbulo para entrar por las puertas doradas. Cuando iba a entrar hacia la zona de ascensores, un mago alto y de pelo cano se le acercó medio corriendo.

—¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Ha visto lo que pone en el Profeta?

—No, Cadwallader, aun no he tenido tiempo de leerlo— dijo Malfoy, poniendo cara de extrañado.

—Toma— le dijo el hombre tendiéndole un ejemplar del periódico— Esto no puede seguir así. Espero que el señor Ministro sepa qué hacer.

Malfoy echó un vistazo a la primera plana y vio en ella una foto con movimiento de Hermione saludando a la cámara, vestida con una túnica de abogado, junto a un elfo doméstico algo azorado. El titular era grande y bien visible.

FAMOSA ABOGADA MÁGICA SECUESTRADA POR LOS MORTÍFAGOS

"_La abogada mágica, Hermione J. Weasley, defensora de los derechos de los elfos domésticos y e los muggles, fue secuestrada en su casa de Ottery St. Catchopole, ayer al mediodía._

"_Según fuentes del Ministerio, fueron los nuevos Mortífagos los autores de tal atrocidad. Poco antes de las dos del mediodía los criminales irrumpieron en su casa y se la llevaron sin dejar rastro. También sabemos que la abogada tuvo tiempo de poner a sus hijos a salvo antes de que se la llevasen._

"_El Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores, el señor Harry Potter, nos ha asegurado que se está haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarla y rescatarla._

"_Nuestro periodista encargado de la noticia, Zack Fild, nos relata todo lo... (Sigue en la pagina 5)_

Draco trató de no sonreír, miró al mago que lo miraba expectante y le dijo con tono bastante serio y convincente:

—¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado! ¿Qué pueden querer los mortífagos de la señora Weasley?

—Esto no me gusta nada, Malfoy. Han empezado a atacar a gente importante. Será mejor que le advierta al señor Ministro del peligro que todos corremos.

Mientras estaban hablando, habían entrado en uno de los ascensores, junto con otros magos y brujas. Hasta ese momento, Draco no se había dado cuenta de que todos estaban hablando del mismo tema: El secuestro de Hermione Weasley. La gélida voz femenina del ascensor anunció su llegada a la primera planta, donde estaba el despacho de Malfoy. Justo al salir del aparato, su secretaria lo llamó algo nerviosa.

—¡Señor Malfoy!— exclamó una menuda muchacha joven de pelo rubio muy rizado, mientras se le acercaba.

—Dime, Kathy.

—El señor Ministro quiere verle de inmediato, le espera en su despacho.

—Ahora mismo voy a ir.

—También ha venido el señor Potter, quería hablar con usted.

—¿El Jefe de los Aurores? ¿Qué querrá?—preguntó Draco con cara extrañada, pero en realidad sí sabía qué quería San Potter.

—No lo sé, señor, no me ha dicho nada.

—Envíale una nota y dile que dentro de una hora estaré en mi despacho, por si quiere hablar conmigo.

—Muy bien, señor. — la chica no le dijo nada más y se marchó hacia una de las puertas que había a lo largo del pasillo que llevaba al despacho del señor Ministro, Sebastián Livelly.

Draco pasó de largo su despacho y se encaminó directamente a ver al señor Ministro. Al llegar al final del pasillo, se encontró con un gran vestíbulo repleto de mesas donde los empleados del ministerio se dedicaban a redactar informes y memorandums para el jefe de estado del mundo mágico, que de tanto en cuando salían volando hacia todas direcciones.

Malfoy se dirigió a la puerta que estaba más alejada, era una puerta de roble de doble hoja en la que destacaba una placa dorada que decía: "Ministro de Magia, Sebastián Livelly". Tocó a la puerta y una voz aguda de hombre le dio permiso para entrar.

El despacho del Ministro de Magia era grandioso. En las paredes colgaban cuadros de todo tipo, pero los que más destacaban eran los de los anteriores Ministros, junto con otros de gente importante de la Comunidad Mágica. Los cuadros de la gente que aun no había fallecido estaban estáticos, en cambio los demás eran pinturas con movimiento.

En el fondo del despacho destacaba una gran mesa de roble tallada, con un sillón giratorio de cuero marrón, en el que se sentaba un hombre menudo, delgado, con una incipiente calva. Tenía el cabello blanco algo largo, y llevaba unas gafas de montura plateada sobre una nariz larga y puntiaguda.

Cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba, alzó la vista y unos ojos grandes y verdes se clavaron en los de Draco. Al verlo le sonrió abiertamente y le indicó con la mano que se sentase en una de las sillas ante su escritorio. Cuando Draco se sentó en su asiento, pudo ver que el señor ministro estaba escribiendo una carta, que terminó en pocos minutos, la selló y la mandó hacia una especie de buzón que daba directamente a la lechucería del Ministerio.

—Malos tiempos corren, mi joven amigo. ¿Se ha enterado de lo que han hecho los Mortífagos?

—Lo he leído en los periódicos, señor ministro.

—No entiendo por qué han tenido que atacar a la familia Weasley. Esta mañana he estado hablando con el esposo de la víctima. Está destrozado, pobre hombre.— el señor ministro se levantó de su asiento y empezó a pasearse por la habitación— Quiero que empiece a hacer una investigación sobre lo sucedido. Quiero averiguar, sin demoras, quienes son los nuevos Mortífagos. Ya me estoy empezando a cansar de ellos. Desapariciones, ataques a muggles... Solo espero que no empiecen a matar a gente. Eso sería mi perdición. No quiero acabar como Cornelius Fudge, él no creyó en lo evidente hasta que fue demasiado tarde, pero yo no voy a caer. Me cuesta reconocer que vuelve a haber magos tenebrosos dispuestos a aterrorizar a la comunidad, pero es la realidad.

—¿No cree que se precipita, señor Ministro?— preguntó Malfoy— Podría tratarse de otro tipo de asunto. Nunca se ha confirmado la existencia de esos Mortífagos, podría tratarse de otra cosa.— Draco miró al Ministro de Magia, que se había parado a pocos pasos de él— Espere que yo investigue un poco, señor, y cuando tenga algún nombre, entonces vamos a hacerlo público.

—Puede que tenga razón, señor Malfoy. Esperaré su informe. Ya sabe que si necesita de la ayuda de los Aurores, puede disponer de ellos.

—Gracias, señor. ¿Sabe dónde se hospeda el señor Weasley? Me gustaría hablar con él.

—Sí, está en casa del señor Potter, por unos días. Es normal que quiera estar con la familia en estos momentos. Solo espero que podamos encontrar con vida a esa mujer.

—No se preocupe, señor, ella aparecerá, se lo aseguro.— Malfoy se levantó de su asiento — Si me disculpa, señor. Tengo mucho trabajo y quiero empezar cuanto antes con la investigación.

—Claro, Malfoy. Váyase.

Cuando el rubio salió del despacho del Ministro, se quedó unos instantes ante la puerta, pensando. _Así que la comadreja está en casa de su amigo el cara rajada, era lógico que fuese con su mejor amigo. Pero Potter vive en Grimmauld Place, y esa ubicación es secreta, tiene el encantamiento Fidelio y es ilocalizable. Tendré que decirle a Potter, cuando venga a mi despacho, que quiero hablar a solas con Weasley, no me queda otra._

Cuando Draco entró en su despacho, su secretaria lo estaba esperando sentada en una silla, ante su escritorio. Al oír que la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas, la muchacha dio un respingo y se giró sobresaltada. Hasta ese momento, Draco no se había dado cuenta de que la chica era muy hermosa. Tenía un fino cabello rubio rizado, que le caía por la espalda hasta más debajo de la cintura, unas piernas esbeltas que destacaban debajo de la túnica azul que llevaba, unos ojos de un verde jade intenso enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas negras, unos labios llenos sonrosados y una piel marfileña que parecía hecha de seda.

La notó nerviosa y cuando la miró a los ojos de nuevo se sonrojó. Avanzó hacia ella y se plantó delante de la muchacha.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Kathy?

—¿Perdón?… yo… pues, diecinueve, señor Malfoy.

—Eres muy hermosa. Me pregunto si podríamos ir a comer juntos, después.

—Pero… no sé… sí… vale.— la muchacha no dejaba de mirar aquellos ojos grises que la tenían hipnotizada, pero de pronto pensó en lo que le tenía que decir.— Señor, el señor Potter va a venir a hablar con usted en cuanto salga de la reunión en la que está. Y me ha dicho que va a venir con el señor Weasley.

—Fantástico.— Draco se acercó un poco más a ella y le acarició la mejilla. En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea descabellada con respecto a la muchacha. La chica era ingenua y muy inocente, si era como se pensaba, la podría utilizar para sus planes, pero tenía que pensarlo con detenimiento, tenía que sondearla un poco más.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y la chica volvió a la realidad de un salto. Como pudo se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. En el umbral estaba Harry Potter y detrás de él estaba Ron, muy pálido. La muchacha los hizo pasar y salió del despacho, pero no sin antes de lanzarle una mirada anhelante a Draco, que le sonrió maliciosamente.

Draco se sentó detrás de su escritorio de roble, en su cómoda silla de cuero negro. Observó como el moreno le lanzaba una mirada de odio, mientras se sentaban en las sillas que estaban situadas delante de su mesa.

—Buenos días, Potter...

—Ahórrate los buenos modales conmigo Malfoy. Quiero saber dónde está Hermione.

—Pregunta incorrecta, Potter. Sabes perfectamente que no te voy a decir dónde la tengo encerrada. Además, hay cosas que Weasley tiene que saber antes de negociar.

—¿Qué le has hecho a Hermione? ¡Mal nacido!— gritó Ron poniéndose en pie.

—¡Ron! Gritando no vamos a conseguir nada.— le dijo Harry, agarrando del brazo a su amigo y haciéndolo sentar de nuevo en su asiento.

—Quiero hablar a solas con Weasley, Potter. Tengo algunas cosas que contarle y prefiero hacerlo en privado.

—No voy a dejar a mi amigo a solas contigo, Malfoy.

—Tranquilo, no le pasará nada. Piensa que estamos en el Ministerio, lo último que quiero son problemas con ellos.— Draco miró intensamente a Ron— Es algo que podría cambiar la situación, no sé si me explico.

Ron se quedó pensativo unos minutos, pero al final dijo:

—Déjanos solos, Harry. Voy a hablar a solas con él.

—¿Estás loco, Ron?

—Puedes quedarte afuera esperando si quieres, Potter— le sugirió Draco— Solo vamos a tardar una media hora, será rápido.

—¿Estás seguro, Ron?

—Sí, quédate tranquilo. Quiero algunas respuestas y si tú estás por en medio será más difícil hablar con éste.

Sin decir nada más, Harry abandonó el despacho y los dos se quedaron solos cara a cara. Draco se levantó de su silla y se acercó hasta un pequeño armario que había en una de las paredes. De él sacó una vasija de piedra gris con unas runas grabadas en ella. La depositó sobre el escritorio y volvió a sentarse en su asiento.

—¿Por qué sacas un pensadero ahora, Malfoy?— quiso saber Ron.

—Hay algunos recuerdos que te quiero enseñar que te van a aclarar muchas cosas.

—No te entiendo.

—Son recuerdos de Hermione, sobre un asunto que te ha estado ocultando durante años.

—No creo que ella me ocultase nada. Nos lo contábamos todo.

—¿Estás seguro de ello, Weasley? Si crees eso es que no la conoces bien. Ella te engañó, estuvo con otro hombre, mientras estaba comprometida contigo.

—Eso es imposible. Por aquella época ella estaba en Hogwarts, acabando sus estudios.

—Precisamente fue en Hogwarts que mantuvo esa relación, pero se cuidó de que nadie se entrase. Se ocultó bien.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes tu?

—Porque yo era ese hombre. Yo me acosté con tu novia durante tres meses, lo que duró el segundo trimestre.

—¡Mientes! Ella no se habría liado con alguien como tu. ¡Es todo una mentira!

—Puedo demostrarte que te estoy diciendo la verdad, Weasley. Tengo sus recuerdos y también tengo los míos. Por eso he sacado el pensadero, para mostrártelo.

Ron se levantó de la silla y empezó a pasearse por la habitación. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad intentando recordar algún suceso extraño durante ese corto periodo de tiempo. Si era verdad lo que Malfoy le estaba contando, esa aventura habría comenzado poco antes de Navidad. Recordó que en ese periodo de tiempo, las cartas de Hermione habían sido escasas y muy cortas, a diferencia de las otras. Y cuando había vuelto, por Pascua, la había notado rara, era como si estuviera en otro planeta. Las cosas encajaban a la perfección, pero tenía que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Miró a Malfoy a los ojos y se quedó petrificado ante lo que vio en ellos: Triunfo.

—Quiero verlo. Quiero comprobar que me estás diciendo la verdad, asqueroso hijo de p… (N/A: mejor no ponerlo, pero lo dejo a su imaginación)

Draco sonrió mientras sacaba los frascos de cristal de su cartera. Vertió el contenido de ellos en el recipiente de piedra y cayeron como si fuese vapor líquido. Después, se llevó su varita a su sien y de ella sacó una fina hebra plateada, que la echó también en la vasija. Miró a Ron y con un ademán de su mano le indicó que él entrase primero en los recuerdos y que él le seguiría.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Ron se inclinó sobre la vasija donde el contenido de los frascos se arremolinaba. La superficie se agitó como el agua bajo el viento, para luego separarse formando nubecillas que se arremolinaban. Daba la sensación de ser viento solidificado. Ron tocó la superficie con su varita y la superficie empezó a girar muy rápido, la sustancia se había vuelto transparente y era como mirar a través de una claraboya.

Ron se inclinó un poco más sobre el pensadero y de repente, el despacho de Malfoy se sacudió terriblemente y el pelirrojo fue propulsado hacia el interior de la vasija. Aterrizó suavemente en lo que le pareció la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Había pocos alumnos en la sala, pero en el fondo vio a una Hermione más joven acompañada de otras estudiantes de su curso, entre ellas su hermana Ginny.

Ron dio unos pasos hacia ella, cuando de pronto sintió la presencia de Malfoy a sus espaldas. El Slytherin se colocó a su lado y lo vio más serio de lo que había estado en presencia de Harry.

—¿Dónde se supone que estamos?— preguntó Draco mirando a su alrededor.

—Estamos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—No lo sé, son los recuerdos de Hermione y creo que nos han llevado hasta poco antes del baile de Navidad.

Ron miró a su alrededor y efectivamente, la sala estaba llena de adornos navideños. Los alfeizares de las ventanas estaban cubiertos de nieve mágica, encima de la chimenea había un montón de calcetines que se llenaban de golosinas cuando un alumno pasaba cerca de él, había espumillón por todas partes y a cada pocos metros aparecían suspendidos sobre las cabezas de los alumnos ramilletes de muérdago.

—Vayamos a escuchar qué dicen las chicas— propuso Draco, mientras echaba a andar hacia el grupo de chicas, seguido por el pelirrojo. Se situaron al lado de la castaña y escucharon lo que estaban hablando.

—Ginny ¿Tú con quien vas al baile?— preguntó una Parvati Patil bastante joven.

—A mí me lo ha pedido Neville. Él no ha tenido valor para pedírselo a Hanna Abbott. Le he dicho que sí, pero haré lo que sea para que este par acaben juntos.

—Pero si Hanna no hace más que suspirar por él— dijo Parvati.

—Ya lo sé— dijo una risueña Hermione— pero Hanna, como Prefecta, tiene que ir con su homónimo masculino de su casa. Nada más y nada menos que Cameron Morrison.

—Pobre Hanna— dijo Ginny horrorizada.

—¿Y tú, Hermione, vas a ir con Draco Malfoy?— preguntó Parvati.

—No me toca otra, es obligatorio. He intentado hablar y razonar con McGonagall, pero ha sido inútil.

—Al menos tu pareja no será tan pulpo como Cameron. No creo que Malfoy se atreva a ponerte una mano encima.— dijo Ginny.

—Y hay que reconocer que es uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio.— dijo Parvati.

—Sí, al menos es guapo. — dijo Ginny con una sonrisa— Vas a ser la envidia de muchas chicas, Hermione.

—No me hace mucha gracia bailar con un Mortífago, pero como dice Ginny, no creo que se atreva a tocarme. Además, hemos sido enemigos durante siete años, no creo que de la noche a la mañana haya cambiado de parecer sobre los Sangre Sucia.

—No hables así, Hermione— le dijo Ginny— eres una de las brujas más inteligentes y poderosas del mundo mágico, ningún mago de Sangre Limpia va a superarte jamás.

—Bueno, chicas. Será mejor que empiece a subir a la torre, para arreglarme para el baile— les dijo la castaña para zanjar la conversación.

Hermione se levantó de la silla y se despidió de sus amigas. La castaña pasó a través de Draco, que no había tenido tiempo de apartarse y la vieron caminar hacia el hueco del retrato. Los dos hombres la siguieron por los pasillos del castillo y llegaron hasta el ala Este, donde ella se paró ante una gárgola de piedra que le preguntó la contraseña.

Ron y Draco entraron tras ella y subieron por una angosta escalera de caracol, hasta que llegaron a una amplia sala común. Vieron como ella miraba a su alrededor y se detenía junto a una túnica que estaba sobre el respaldo de una silla. Draco reconoció aquella prenda, era suya y ahora sabría qué le había pasado. Hermione la cogió y se la llevó al rostro para olerla, pero de pronto exclamó:

—¡Qué estoy haciendo! ¡Maldito seas Malfoy!— la tiró al suelo y se alejó de ella unos pasos— Me está volviendo loca. ¿Por qué cada vez que lo miro lo sorprendo mirándome de una manera que me hace hervir la sangre? Esto no es normal, no se puede comparar a lo que siento por Ron, es… una estupidez— Hermione volvió a coger la túnica del suelo y la volvió a acercar a su rostro— ¿Qué me estás haciendo, Draco?

Los dos hombres vieron como la castaña subía hacia su habitación con la túnica entre sus brazos. De repente, la imagen se desdibujó y cuando volvieron a ver bien se encontraban en lo alto de las escaleras del vestíbulo. Ante ellos estaba una chica vestida con un elegante traje de noche plateado. Llevaba el cabello recogido en lo alto de la cabeza con unos mechones le enmarcaban el rostro.

Hermione miraba nerviosa hacia el final del pasillo, era como si estuviera esperando a alguien. Ron se situó a su lado y la contempló largamente, hasta que miró a Draco directamente a los ojos.

—Te amaba. Ella te amaba, lo noto en sus ojos. Ella nunca me miró de esta manera.

—Siempre supe que me amaba.— le dijo Draco sinceramente.

En ese momento, desde el final del pasillo, se escucharon pasos que se acercaban donde ella estaba esperando. De entre las sombras, apareció un Draco Malfoy más joven y desgarbado. Llevaba una túnica de terciopelo verde esmeralda y debajo llevaba un elegante traje negro. Se acercó sonriendo hacia ella y le tendió el brazo derecho haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Estás muy hermosa Granger. Creo que sin ponernos de acuerdo vamos conjuntados. Tú de plata y yo de verde, como Slytherin.

—Bajemos ya de una buena vez, Malfoy.— le dijo ella cortante.

La pareja empezó bajar las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo cogidos del brazo. Cuando la gente se dio cuenta de quienes eran empezaron a murmurar entre ellos. Las chicas le lanzaban miradas asesinas a la castaña mientras que a Draco le hacían coquetas caídas de ojos y le saludaban tontamente con la mano mientras eran presa de una risita nerviosa. De igual forma reaccionaban los chicos, a Hermione le lanzaban miradas ardientes y lascivas, mientras que al Slytherin lo habrían maldecido en el acto de haber podido.

Draco y Ron siguieron a la pareja por entre toda la gente, al final las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y la profesora McGonagall anunció:

—Todos los alumnos pueden entrar ya en el salón de Baile. Los Prefectos y Premios Anuales, esperad aquí hasta que sea vuestro turno.

—Espera, Weasley.— dijo Draco cogiendo del brazo al pelirrojo— Entraremos cuando lo hagan ellos.

Los dos se quedaron al lado de la pareja y esperaron largo rato en el que tanto Draco como Hermione se echaban miradas significativas cuando el otro no lo estaba mirando, hasta que en uno de esos momentos sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte, Hermione— le dijo el joven Malfoy a la castaña.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Malfoy?—dijo Hermione intentando parecer algo enfadada.

—Últimamente he estado observándote y me he dado cuenta de que eres una de las chicas más atractivas del colegio y me preguntaba si...

En ese momento las puertas del Gran Comedor se volvieron a abrir y la profesora McGonagall los hizo entrar en la sala. Así que Ron se quedó sin saber qué era lo que le quería decir Malfoy. Miró a Draco que se había situado a su lado y le preguntó:

—¿Qué le ibas a decir?

—Le iba a pedir que saliese conmigo.

—Me hubiera gustado que se lo hubieses pedido porque seguramente te habría mandado a la porra. Empiezo a tener mis dudas sobre si realmente os liasteis.

—Tu espera, Weasley, la noche aun no ha terminado, ya lo verás.

La música empezó a sonar y los dos vieron como los ocho prefectos de las casas del colegio bailaban alrededor de otra pareja que estaba situada en el centro de la pista, eran los Premios Anuales. Los bailarines se movían alrededor de la pista al son del vals que estaba tocando una orquesta de magos y brujas con túnicas de gala escarlata.

La imagen se volvió a desdibujar y de repente se encontraron en la galería, justo al lado del vestíbulo, que daba a los jardines tenuemente iluminados por farolillos de seda. Al principio, Ron no veía nada fuera de lugar, pero de pronto vio como Hermione y Draco pasaban por su lado cogidos del brazo y reían alegremente. Ron miró a Malfoy que estaba a su lado y vio que también él sonreía de una manera rara.

—¿Por qué te estás riendo tu?

—Ahora lo sabrás, idiota. Sigámoslos.

Los dos echaron a caminar detrás de la pareja que caminaba a pocos metros por delante de ellos conversando alegremente. Sin darse cuenta se adentraron en los jardines del colegio y acabaron llegando a la orilla del Lago Negro. Allí, la pareja se detuvo y quedaron uno frente al otro sin saber qué decir. De repente la que habló fue Hermione:

—Me lo he pasado muy bien en tu compañía, Malfoy.

—¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre? Llámame Draco.

—No sé si debería hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no? Somos compañeros de Torre y siempre estamos llamándonos por nuestros apellidos. Creo que estaría bien llamarnos por nuestros nombres, Hermione.

—Cómo quieras… Draco.— hubo una incómoda pausa en la que los dos siguieron mirándose a los ojos— ¿Qué era lo que me querías pedir antes de entrar en el salón de Baile?

Ron observó, muy tenso, cómo el joven Malfoy se acercaba, a la que por entonces era su prometida, y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

—Me preguntaba si podría besarte como estoy a punto de hacer— le dijo él a escasos centímetros de los labios de la castaña.

—Hazlo… Draco.— fue la sorprendente respuesta de Hermione.

Ron vio, con horror cómo la pareja empezaba a besarse sin ningún tipo de reserva. De repente su vista se nubló a causa de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir al exterior. Al final tuvo que reconocer que ese maldito Mortífago había dicho la verdad y que Hermione lo había engañado con otro hombre. Pero en su mente sólo acudía una pregunta: ¿Por qué? De repente, una voz sonó a su lado, que lo hizo volver en sí.

—¿Me crees ahora, Weasley?— le preguntó Draco, intentando ocultar su satisfacción.

Ron volvió a mirar a la pareja, que seguía besándose y acariciándose entre la penumbra de la noche. Ron vio como Draco le murmuraba algo a la castaña y ella le asentía. Se cogieron de la mano y se encaminaron de nuevo hacia el castillo.

La imagen se volvió a desdibujar de nuevo y cuando volvió a solidificarse se encontraron bañados por las luces de las antorchas de los pasillos del castillo. Ron miró a su alrededor y vio, delante de él, a la pareja que caminaba a pocos metros ante ellos. Los seguían de cerca, y a cada poco se paraban para besarse en algún rincón. A los pocos minutos llegaron a la gárgola que daba paso a la torre de los Premios Anuales.

El pelirrojo no estaba seguro de querer ver qué pasaba a continuación, pero Draco lo cogió del codo y lo arrastró hacia la entrada de la torre diciéndole:

—Quiero que veas lo que ella te ha hecho, Weasley, quiero que sepas que tipo de persona es ella en realidad. Vas a ver la otra cara de la mujer que siempre te ha dicho que te amaba.

Siguieron a la pareja hasta la sala común de la torre, allí se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro sin saber dónde ir, hasta que el Slytherin tomó la iniciativa y la condujo hacia su habitación. Ron observó como el rubio le quitaba la ropa a su prometida, como la besaba y acariciaba por todo el cuerpo haciendo que ella lanzase suspiros y gemidos de puro placer. A los pocos minutos los dos estaban tumbados sobre la cama, dejando que sus cuerpos se fundiesen en uno solo y al llegar al clímax, Ron pudo escuchar cómo la castaña le decía al joven Malfoy que le amaba.

La imagen se volvió a desdibujar y se encontraron en la misma habitación, pero ya era de día y la pareja estaba profundamente dormida. Ron se había quedado helado, no sabía que hacer o decir, se sentía como un completo idiota, no quería seguir viendo lo que Hermione le había hecho, ya tenía suficiente con lo que acababa de ver. Miró a Draco y lo vio que estaba pensativo.

—No quiero ver más de todo esto. Quiero salir del pensadero.

—Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga. Vas a aguantar hasta el final, quiero que lo veas todo.

Draco se calló y se quedó otra vez pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar. Se había dado cuenta de las palabras que le había dicho ella cuando llegó al orgasmo. Le había dicho que lo amaba. Él no lo había oído en aquel momento, pero si hubiese sido así, las cosas habrían ido muy diferentes. Ella no lo habría dejado, la habría retenido a su lado y la habría amado para siempre.

Si en ese momento le había confesado que lo amaba, aun cabía la posibilidad de que en el fondo de su corazón, ése sentimiento estuviese latente, esperando que alguien lo sacase de nuevo a la luz. Quería creer que así sería, porque necesitaba salir del infierno en el que se había metido por culpa del dolor y la pérdida de las dos mujeres que lo habían amado.

Súbitamente, algo se movió en la cama que tenían enfrente. Hermione levantó la cabeza de la almohada y miró a Draco por un rato con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Sacó una de sus blancas manos de entre las sábanas y acarició el dorado cabello del chico que tenía a su lado. Se quedó así durante un buen rato y a Ron se le rompieron las entrañas.

Se acercó a la cama y la miró a los ojos más de cerca. Pudo ver algo más que lujuria en aquellos ojos castaños que tanto conocía y que lo habían vuelto loco. En ellos vio amor y ternura, pero en cantidades superiores a las que ella destilaba por él, no podían compararse a los que él contemplaba cada mañana al despertar, éstos brillaban con una luz distinta, una luz abrasadora que lo llenaba de celos.

—Ella nunca me ha mirado de esta manera, Malfoy. Espero que estés satisfecho con lo que ves, porque estoy planteándome matarte ahora mismo.

Draco se rió de él con una carcajada.

—En verdad, sabes que no tienes ninguna posibilidad de matarme, Weasley. Al contrario, yo voy a acabar contigo, cuando tenga la oportunidad.

Los dos observaron como el joven Malfoy se despertaba y abrazaba a Hermione y volvían a hacer el amor. Las imágenes que siguieron fueron similares. Estuvieron en distintas partes del colegio, todas ellas en las que los dos se encontraban a solas. A veces se besaban y se tocaban y otras acababan haciendo el amor en diferentes sitios.

Ron pensó que esto no tendría fin, que se pasarían todo el día viendo como su esposa se retozaba con su peor enemigo y lo disfrutaba, pero pronto llegó el momento en el que los dos se encontraron en una de las salidas a Hogsmeade, pero el ambiente estaba cargado de tensión.

—Hermione, quiero que dejes a Weasley, quiero que estemos juntos para siempre.— le decía el joven Malfoy.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Draco. Estoy comprometida con él.

—¿Y si estás esperando un hijo mío en estos momentos?

—Eso es imposible, me he cuidado de que eso no pase.

—Hermione, yo te amo.— dijo el rubio con tono suplicante.

—Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, Malfoy, no ha sido más que un error. Lo que sentimos el uno por el otro no es más que deseo, atracción y sexo. Somos incompatibles.

—Eso no es verdad y lo sabes, Hermione. Yo te amo y tú sientes lo mismo por mí— le dijo él— Quiero estar contigo.

—Yo no quiero estar contigo, Malfoy. Esto no tendría que haber pasado nunca. Yo amo a Ron Weasley, él lo es todo para mí. Olvídame, Malfoy. Olvida esta aventura.

—¿Aventura? ¿Eso es lo que ha sido para ti todo lo que hemos vivido? ¿Una aventura?

—Sí… No… No lo sé. Necesito pensar en esto, Malfoy.

—¿Qué hay que pensar? ¿ Que me amas?… Asúmelo Hermione, eres mía y nada puede cambiar esto.

—Necesito pensar.

Ron observó como la castaña se alejaba del lugar a grandes zancadas y desaparecía hacia el interior de Las Tres Escobas. Luego la imagen se borró y se encontraron en el interior del local de madame Rosmerta. Estaban en la zona de los lavabos y vieron a una acalorada Hermione que entraba en los lavabos de chicas. Los dos hombres entraron tras ella y la vieron como miraba en todos los cubículos y al comprobar que estaba sola cerraba la puerta mediante magia y silenciaba la estancia. La vieron acercarse a los lavabos y mirarse en el espejo y de pronto la chica se derrumbó llorando con amargura sobre la sucia pila.

—¿Qué hago, Dios mío?… No quiero que esto acabe, pero tampoco puedo dejar a Ron así, sin más.— los sollozos se fueron intensificando a medida que iba hablando— Esto es una locura, los quiero a los dos, cada uno a mi manera, pero si tuviera que elegir con el corazón, me quedaría con Draco… No quiero perderlo, pero tengo que ser realista y sé que … sé que la gente no va a entender por qué estoy con un mortífago y voy a perder la amistad de todos mis amigos. Tengo que sacrificarme y elegir lo correcto… por mucho que… que me duela hacerle esto a Draco.

La imagen se desdibujó de nuevo y se encontraron en la parte de detrás de los invernaderos de la profesora Sprout. Allí vieron a una Hermione con los ojos muy rojos e hinchados que estaba esperando a alguien. De repente de entre las sombras apareció Blaise Zabini, que caminaba hacia ella.

—¿Dónde está Draco, Blaise?

—Él está muy mal, me ha pedido que viniera yo en su lugar.

—No quiere verme.— dijo la castaña que intentaba no llorar de nuevo.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Hermione? Los dos estabais muy enamorados, se os veía felices juntos. ¿Por qué este cambio?

—No puedo hacerle esto a Ron y tampoco quiero perder a mis amigos.

—Esto no es una excusa, Granger. Si son tus amigos de verdad, ellos no van a apartarse de ti. Potter no es así— Blaise la miró a los ojos— En cuanto a Weasley, no estás obligada a seguir con él.

—No puedo hacerle esto, tienes que entenderme…

—¿Entender qué? Piensa en Draco también, Granger. Me da miedo de que haga alguna estupidez.

—Él no es así, es una persona fuerte, tiene que ser fuerte. Sabrá llevarlo bien.

—Te lo advierto, Hermione. Draco es un amigo estupendo, pero no quieras que se convierta en tu enemigo. Eso no es aconsejable, Granger. No quieras a un Malfoy como enemigo.

—No puedo hacerle…

—¡Olvídate de Ron, Granger! Piensa en tu felicidad ¡Sé valiente por una vez y afronta la verdad, Hermione! ¡Amas a Draco Malfoy, y nada va a cambiar eso!

Hubo un prolongado silencio en el que la castaña miró a Blaise con los ojos muy abiertos, pero de pronto apartó la mirada de los ojos pardos del moreno.

—Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar. No quiero quedarme sola.

—Pase lo que pase, no te vas a quedar sola, Granger. Draco no lo va a permitir. Piensa en lo que te he dicho, piensa en mi advertencia.

Sin decir nada más, Blaise Zabini la dejó sola detrás de los invernaderos de la profesora Sprout. En cuanto Zabini desapareció entre los árboles, Hermione se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a llorar. La imagen se desdibujó por última vez y aparecieron en la orilla del Lago Negro. Allí vieron al joven Malfoy apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, en la roilla del agua. Tenía la mirada clavada en el horizonte montañoso y de tanto en cuanto miraba hacia el castillo. Entonces, Malfoy le explicó a Ron:

—Este recuerdo es mío. Es posterior a la conversación que mantuvo tu esposa con Blaise.— desde el sendero vieron como Hermione se les acercaba sigilosamente y cada vez que el joven Malfoy miraba hacia el castillo, ella se escondía—. Yo no había quedado con ella, no la quería ver, pero ella me buscó y yo no pude negarme.

En el tiempo en que Draco se explicaba, Hermione había llegado detrás del árbol y se colocó al lado de Malfoy y lo miró a los ojos.

—Me has estado evitando toda la semana, Draco.

—Para qué seguir hablando de lo nuestro si tú ya has decidido lo que vas a hacer.

—Sólo te pedí tiempo para pensar qué hacer, Draco.

—Pero yo sé qué has decidido, Granger. Lo he visto en tu mente— Hermione alzó la mano para descargarla sobre el rostro del rubio, pero él se la cogió antes de que lo golpease.

—No te atrevas a golpearme, Sangre Sucia— le espetó el rubio claramente enfadado.— Déjame tranquilo.

—No, Draco. Quiero explicarte porqué he tomado esta decisión.

—No quiero escuchar lo que ya sé. Has decidido el camino más fácil, no te atreves a enfrentarte al mundo, no quieres saber lo que la gente dirá sobre ti, sobre nosotros. Eres una cobarde.— Draco se quedó frente a ella, escudriñándola con su mirada penetrante. —No queda nada de la chica valiente que vi luchar contra los Mortífagos en este mismo lugar. Nada. Me has decepcionado.

—Siento no ser cómo esperabas, Malfoy— le dijo ella fríamente— De todos modos voy a darte mis explicaciones— Hermione cogió aire y alzó orgullosamente la barbilla— Tengo miedo, Draco. Miedo a tu familia, pero especialmente a tu padre. No quiero luchar por alguien al que me será imposible alcanzar, por eso he decidido seguir con mi vida, con los planes que ya tenía trazados. Quiero a Ron, es un chico cariñoso y me ama con locura. Sé que voy a ser feliz a su lado y que de alguna manera voy a conseguir olvidarme de ti.

—No me has dicho nada nuevo, Granger. Eres una persona predecible. Espero que no te vuelvas a cruzar por mi camino, porque si puedo, lo vas a lamentar.

—¿Me estás amenazando, Malfoy?

—Solo te estoy advirtiendo, Granger. Ahora lárgate y déjame solo.— le dijo él dándose la espalda.

—Yo no quería terminar así, Draco— dijo la castaña en apenas un susurro, mientras abrazaba al rubio por la espalda— Te amo.

Draco se giró bruscamente al escuchar esas palabras, clavó su gélida mirada en la de ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Si me amas, Hermione, entonces ¿por qué me haces esto?

—No lo sé— le dijo ella mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con una temblorosa mano— Déjame besarte por última vez. Así empezamos y de esta manera terminaremos y cada uno seguirá su camino.

Se miraron durante lo que pareció una eternidad y luego dejaron que sus bocas se unieran por última vez. Fue un beso lento y lleno de significado. Gruesas lagrimas se deslizaban por las pálidas mejillas de ambos y cuando se separaron, Hermione echó a correr hacia el castillo, desapareciendo entre los árboles de los jardines del colegio.

—Yo también te amo, mi Sangre Sucia.

En ese momento, Ron sintió como alguien lo cogía del brazo y lo sacaba del pensadero para aparecer de nuevo en el despacho de Draco Malfoy, en el Ministerio de Magia. Se sentó en la silla que tenía detrás de él, algo aturdido.

Lo que sentía por lo que acababa de ver, no lo podía expresar con palabras. Por una parte, quería coger a Malfoy por el cuello y matarlo con sus propias manos, pero por otra, sabía que la culpa también la tenía Hermione, por consentir que Malfoy hubiese llegado tan lejos.

Draco observaba las reacciones del pelirrojo. Veía como su cara cambiaba cada pocos segundos. Estaba disfrutando con su sufrimiento, quería verlo tan hundido como se había sentido él.

Blaise había hecho un gran trabajo, había sabido qué era exactamente lo que quería enseñarle al pobretón Weasley. Sabía que había triunfado en ese primer paso, ahora solo quedaba sembrar la duda en él.

—¿No dices nada, Weasley?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Malfoy? Me lo has demostrado y tenías razón, ella no es como yo pensaba. Pero yo no puedo olvidar los diecisiete años que llevo casado con ella. Me ha demostrado diariamente que me ama y eso no lo puedo pasar por alto.

—¿Estás seguro que ha sido sincera contigo durante estos años? ¿No has prestado atención? Ella me ama, pero se decidió por ti porque era lo correcto. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a decirme que me ama— Draco vio como el rostro del pelirrojo enrojecía de ira y rabia— Ella no te ama. Solo le tengo que refrescar la memoria para que comprenda que nunca me ha olvidado y regrese a mí.

—Eres repugnante, Malfoy.— le escupió Ron.

—No más que tú, Weasley. Eres patético, me extraña que hayas triunfado en esta vida— de pronto, Draco se palmeó la frente y exclamó—: ¡Claro! Has llegado tan lejos porque siempre has estado a la sombra de magos más célebres que tú. Sin la ayuda de Potter nunca habría superado las pruebas de Auror. Y si tu hermano Fred, no hubiera muerto en la Batalla de Hogwarts, nunca hubieses triunfado en Sortilegios Weasley.

—No te atrevas a mencionar a mi hermano, escoria.

—Me das lástima, Weasley.

Ron tenía un hervidero de pensamientos en su cabeza. Una y otra vez pensaba en lo que había visto y cada vez estaba más convencido que Hermione lo había estado engañando durante todos estos años que habían estado juntos. Quería respuestas, quería hablar con ella, que le explicase todo,

—Quiero hablar con Hermione.

—Eso es imposible, Weasley. Ella está en un lugar seguro y no la pienso sacar de allí para que os veáis.

—Necesito hablar con ella, ¿es que no lo entiendes?— le dijo el pelirrojo desesperadamente.

—Sólo hablarás con ella cuando hayas hecho tu demanda de divorcio. Solo entonces te permitiré hablar con ella. Cuando entre vosotros ya no quede ningún vínculo que os una.

Ron enterró su rostro entre sus manos y respiró hondo varias veces. Lo que le pedía Malfoy no podía hacerlo, pero ¿y si él tenía razón? ¿Y si Hermione nunca lo había amado? Pensó en las muchas veces que ella le había dicho que le amaba y llegó a la conclusión de que eran palabras vacías, palabras que nunca había sentido realmente. Recordó el fuego y el amor que había visto en sus ojos, cuando estaba con Malfoy y él nunca se lo había visto cuando lo miraba a él, solo había visto un ligero atisbo de eso, pero nunca la lujuria y el amor que ella sentía hacia Malfoy. De repente, Ron tomó una decisión. Puede que precipitada, pero ya la había tomado.

—Dentro de dos semanas vas a recibir los papeles del divorcio para que ella los firme— Ron se levantó de su silla abatido y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—¡Weasley!— lo llamó Draco— Dile a Potter que entre.

A los pocos minutos, Harry entró en el despacho, seguido de Ron. Estaban hablando entre ellos en voz baja.

—… ¿Divorcio? Ron, ¿de qué estás hablando? —decía Harry

—No quiero saber nada de ella. Y no voy a hablar de eso ahora— le dijo Ron, zanjando el asunto.

—Esta tarde quiero una reunión a primera hora, con todos los Aurores disponibles, Potter. Me han asignado la investigación de la desaparición de Granger.

—¡NO!— gritó el moreno.

Draco ya se esperaba una reacción parecida y sonrió diabólicamente.

—Te recuerdo, Potter, que estoy por encima de ti. Soy el primer consejero del Ministro de Magia, yo mando sobre ti y vas a hacer lo que yo te ordene, tanto si te gusta como si no.

—Sí… señor— le respondió secamente Harry. En ese momento, él reparó en el pensadero que había sobre la mesa de Malfoy y vio que en su interior se arremolinaban algunos recuerdos— ¿Qué le has enseñado a Ron?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Potter. Que te lo cuente él si quiere, pero dudo que quiera compartirlo con nadie— Draco miró a Ron intensamente— Ahora será mejor que salgáis de aquí, tengo trabajo retrasado y quiero terminarlo cuanto antes.

Los dos amigos salieron del despacho sin decir nada. Harry miraba a Ron, que caminaba a su lado cabizbajo y pensativo. Fuera lo que fuese lo que le había enseñado ese mal nacido, había dejado a su amigo peor de lo que estaba antes. Pero ese no era el lugar para hablar de lo que había pasado allí adentro, era mejor esperar a llegar a casa.

Cuando Potter y su amigo abandonaron su despacho, Draco Malfoy se sentía eufórico. Su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Ahora solo le faltaba que Granger volviera a ser suya, pero tenía que ser cuidadoso, porque un solo paso en falso podía ser desastroso.

En ese momento, Kathy entró en el despacho. Llevaba unas cuantas carpetas y su bloc de notas, le sonrió tímidamente y se sentó recatadamente delante de él. Definitivamente, ahora veía más claramente lo que iba a hacer con esa joven, la iba a convertir en la amante de Ronald Weasley. La iba a utilizar para hacer más daño a Hermione y así poder acercarse a ella con más facilidad.

—Señor Malfoy, le traigo los informes pendientes de aprobación antes de enviarlos al señor Ministro.

—Déjalos sobre la mesa, los repasaré más tarde— le dijo Draco mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se le acercaba lentamente—. ¿Tienes novio?

—Señor… no creo que sea apropiado que me pregunte este tipo de cosas.— le dijo ella enrojeciendo.

—Simple curiosidad… Puedes confiar en mí, Kathy— le dijo él mientras le acariciaba su rizada melena— Me gusta tu cabello… Me gusta todo de ti.— Draco sonrió al ver como se ruborizaba aun más y siguió acariciando su mejilla para bajar hacia su garganta— Eres hermosa.

—Señor Malfoy… —su respiración se aceleró y su busto subía y bajaba a un ritmo trepidante a medida que el rubio iba bajando su mano hacia su clavícula.— quiero que me contestes a unas preguntas, preciosa. ¿Lo harás?— la joven asintió nerviosamente— Bien… ¿Tienes novio?

—No— respondió ella con voz trémula.

—¿Vives con tu familia?

—No… — la chica ahogó un grito cuando Draco la levantó de la silla y la atrajo hacia él— …mis padres murieron el año pasado en un accidente de coche, eran muggles y no tengo hermanos.

Draco sonrió para sí, era perfecta, Weasley nunca sospecharía de ella.

—¿Estás dispuesta a ayudarme?

—No lo sé.

—Déjame que te ayude— le dijo Draco mientras sacaba su varita y la apuntaba en el costado disimuladamente— ¡_Imperio_!

Draco vio con satisfacción que la mirada de la muchacha se desenfocaba por unos segundos y después volvía a su estado normal. Se separó de ella y la observó detenidamente. Estaba estática y con la mirada al frente, como si esperase que le diesen alguna orden. Sonrió y le ordenó varias cosas, para comprobar que todo había salido bien y que ella no se resistía en nada. Al final le ordenó que se acercase a él y que lo besase en los labios. Cuando se separó de él, el Slytherin sonrió con satisfacción.

—Funciona a la perfección— miró a su secretaria y le acarició la mejilla— Lo siento Kathy, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que lo estropees todo. A partir de ahora, vas a actuar con normalidad hasta que yo te dé alguna orden. Puedes retirarte.

—Sí, señor Malfoy— dijo la chica y salió del despacho con total normalidad cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—El plan ha sufrido un pequeño cambio, pero creo que de esta manera , las cosas e van a acelerar. En cuanto Hermione vea al estúpido de Weasley con otra, a los pocos días de haber firmado el divorcio, se dará cuenta de lo estúpida que ha sido al casarse con él. Pero ahora tengo que concentrar mis esfuerzos en hacer que Granger vuelva a mí. Espero que sea fácil, no creo tener tanta paciencia como antes— Draco miró su reloj— Creo que me voy a comer, esta tarde va a ser muy larga si tengo que aguantar la presencia de San Potter.

Se levantó del escritorio, recogió su portapapeles y salió de allí en dirección al Caldero Chorreante para comer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no nos pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Nosotras solamente creamos la historia.

**N/A**: Debido a mi falta de inspiración para continuar con esta historia, he decidido continuarla con la ayuda de Serena Princesita Hale. Algunos de los capítulos serán de ella y otros míos.

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**RECUERDOS (Serena Princesita Hale)**

La castaña sé había dormido por fin después de las bastas lagrimas qué había derramado y de recuerdos qué la habían atormentado. Parecía qué el mundo conspiraba en su contra. Sabía de ante mano, y aunque sé hubiese engañado a si misma durante tanto tiempo, que no era completamente feliz con Ronald, aunque ella así lo aparentaba, pero también sabía que si había tomado aquella decisión de estar a su lado, la respetaría hasta el final. Después de todo, había sido ella misma quien había elegido el deber ser y no al amor de su vida. Porque, al final del día eso había venido a ser Draco Malfoy en su vida. Su verdadero y único amor.

Irónicamente, el reconocer por fin qué lo amaba más allá de cualquier cosa no la molestaba, -aunque en algún punto, se sintió terriblemente mal- pues parecía qué una parte de su vida, de sus recuerdos estaba oculta tras un velo intraspasable. Era como si le hubiesen arrancado una parte de sus recuerdos. Pero, por años, jamás le dio importancia. Hasta ahora, que él había entrado intempestivamente en su vida de nueva cuenta.

Aquella habitación, tan gélida, tan sombría le acercaba a pensar el verdadero daño qué le había hecho a Draco al elegir a Ron –y pese a qué una parte de ella no sé arrepentía de haberlo elegido- siempre había otra, algo qué le decía qué aquello no estaba bien. Que debía haberse quedado con Draco. Una parte –la más egoísta, quizás- le decía qué nunca debió dejar ir la vida que pudo haber tenido al lado de Draco. Con sus altas y sus bajas. Con sus encuentros y desencuentros. Con sus alegrías y sus sinsabores.

Pero el tiempo es cruel y no perdona. Los errores que ella había cometido al elegir pasar su vida al lado de Ronald y dándole gusto al mundo qué tenía sus ojos fijos sobre ella la habían vuelto una cobarde y ya no quedaba ni rastro del valor Gryffindor que alguna vez poseyó.

Ya ni siquiera pensó en lo qué Draco le había dicho antes de salir de aquella habitación. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Blaise le había advertido qué Draco como enemigo era muy peligroso –y hasta vengativo-. Sin embargo, ella se negaba a creer aquello. Pues aún recordaba aquella mirada llena de amor y ternura qué más de una vez le había dedicado a ella.

Ella sabía qué Draco no era ningún maldito ogro. Qué era un humano como cualquier otro. Con dudas, sentimientos, temores…. Aunque estos últimos no era algo qué mostrara muy frecuentemente. Aquel qué tanto daño les hizo le había arrebatado parte de ellos. Lo había obligado a enterrar sus miedos y sus debilidades, de modo qué nadie pudiera lastimarlo.

Además, habían pasado ya años desde qué ella le había dejado a él. Nunca pensó qué el pudiese albergar sentimientos de venganza hacía ella. Pues, después de todo, si él hubiese querido vengarse lo habría hecho tiempo atrás.

Sé levanto de aquella cama y comenzó a recorrer aquella habitación. Era como volver a su torre de premio anual. No había colores de casas, pues ella y Draco habían cambiado el decorado (lo habían hecho a conciencia, pues afortunadamente, nadie entraba a su torre, solamente ellos). Querían qué fuese un lugar en el qué sé sintiesen cómodos ambos, sin necesidad de recordar su naturaleza o aquello de lo qué formaban parte. Aunque cada mañana vestían sus uniformes habituales y mostraban ese aparente rencor ante el mundo.

Después de lo ocurrido aquella navidad, habían decidido ser solo Draco y Hermione, sin casas, sin apellidos, ni familia.

La cama adoselada en un tono azul oscuro le recordaba a la de su dormitorio. –Nadie lo supo, pero desde aquella noche, su dormitorio y cama fueron uno- había incluso una cajonera y un closet compartidos. Las cortinas de terciopelo, incluso el pequeño rayo de luz qué sé filtraba aluzando su silueta en aquella oscuridad. Todo era tan idéntico. Tan idílico.

Las lámparas sobre los buros eran las mismas. Incluso aquel librero en ébano era similar a aquel en el qué tenían a la mano sus lecturas predilectas.

Sé acerco al armario. Su aroma la lleno de inmediato. Menta y sándalo. Ese era el aroma qué Draco siempre desprendía.

No pudo evitarlo. Fue un impulso más grande qué su capacidad de raciocinio. Después de todo, ya no tenía nada qué perder. Estaba segura, qué desde el momento en el qué Blaise salió con sus recuerdos, qué su matrimonio con Ron había terminado.

Contra todo pronóstico, ella ni siquiera sé sentía mal por ese hecho en sí mismo. –Para ella, el final de su matrimonio representaba cosas muy distintas a lo qué cualquiera sé pudiese imaginar-. Sino más bien, porque le dolería volver a ver a sus hijos a la cara. Sabía qué era un daño irreversible, pues Rose y Hugo adoraban a su padre. En todo caso, era lo único lamentable de qué su matrimonio sé fuese a pique. El dolor qué no les podría evitar a ellos. Además de saber qué su madre había sido la amante de Draco Malfoy. El hombre qué más odiaba su padre, pues aún recordaba cómo incluso llego aquel primero de septiembre a decirle a su pequeña Rose qué debía superar al hijo de Malfoy en cualquier asignatura, pues era tan inteligente como su madre.

Por inercia, siguió recorriendo aquella ropa, hasta encontrarse con una camisa de Draco.

Volvió a sentir qué una corriente eléctrica envolvía todo su cuerpo con el simple roce de aquello qué le pertenecía a él.

Comenzó a desnudarse. No quería llevar más la ropa qué tenía puesta. La habitación oscura le hacía sentir un poco de calor. Quería sentirse libre.

Tomo una de sus camisas y sé la coloco.

Noto qué Draco había crecido un poco más. La camisa le llegaba a medio muslo y cubría sus pantis. Abotono lentamente la camisa. Quería disfrutar del tacto y el olor que desprendía todo lo qué alguna vez había tocado el.

Un sentimiento de auto torturación la invadió. ¿Le habría hecho Draco el amor en ese lugar a Astoria? ¿Le habría dicho te amo como a ella?

-¿Qué sé sentiría qué de nuevo recorriera cada milímetro de su piel? ¿Sentiría lo mismo o sé habrían incrementado las sensaciones? Eran tantos años desde aquella última vez qué él había recorrido su cuerpo y la había llevado al éxtasis. Al cielo y al infierno de una sola vez.

No pudo evitar derramar sendas lagrimas qué de a poco caían sobre sus mejillas y qué atraían cada vez más los recuerdos de aquellos momentos qué ella había querido olvidar.

Quería olvidar lo qué era amar en plenitud. Quería olvidar todos aquellos momentos, aquellas risas y aquellas lágrimas. Quería olvidar los momentos robados y las caricias dadas.

Quería olvidar el dolor de recordar verlo feliz.

Pero no podía.

Los recuerdos taladraban su mente una y otra vez.

Su miedo y su cobardía habían roto sus ilusiones y sus sueños. Tenía consciencia de qué no podía llorar por algo a lo qué ella misma había renunciado. Tenía qué afrontar las consecuencias de aquello por lo qué no había podido tener el valor suficiente para luchar.

Porque sabía que el recordar no la haría volver en el tiempo. Solo la lastimaría.

Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Simplemente no podía olvidar todo aquello qué dejo de vivir. No podía, ni mucho menos quería dejar de recordar. Incluso, una parte de ella –aún siendo la racional y templaría mujer en la qué sé había convertido en los últimos doce años-, había llevado con ella una parte de él para acompañarla en esa vida.

La túnica qué había hurtado poco antes de navidad e incluso unos pocos de los regalos más significativos qué él le había obsequiado estaban bajo llave en un compartimento secreto de su escritorio en el ministerio.

Recordaba qué nunca se había sentido de aquella manera. Con Draco había sido libre y desinhibida. Con Ron sé había tenido qué contener muchas veces.

Con Draco había roto varias normas sin importarle las consecuencias, mientras qué con Ron nunca había traspasado el umbral de sentirse en peligro por miedo a qué los descubrieran. Aún más, con Ron ni siquiera había pasado de dos castos besos.

Mientras qué con Draco descubría lo qué era entregarse por completo, sin tapujos, medias tintas, medidas o reservas. Con Ron sé convertía en una amante pasiva y era él quien llevaba la voz cantante a la hora de tener sexo.

Con Draco había realizado algunas fantasías, mientras qué con Ron lo más excitante había sido hacerlo en la sala de su hogar.

Ninguno sé comparaba con el otro. Incluso ella misma era diferente, aunque con igual apariencia.

Draco tenía el cabello rubio platinado con unos ojos de gris tormenta qué la llevaban a perderse en su misterio y esos mismos ojos adquirían un matiz más claro cuando llegaba al climax. Mientras qué ella sé perdía en los confines de su cabello revuelto qué sé volvía entre sus dedos. Cuando él le hacía el amor.

Mientras qué con Ron sus ojos azules le hacían pensar en el infinito del cielo. Pero nunca habían logrado traspasarla como los de él; y su cabello rojo fuego incluso era más áspero, comparado con la sedosidad de los mechones rubios.

Incluso ella misma. Su diferencia era abismal.

Con Draco era fuego y pasión. Sé dejaba llevar algunas veces, mientras qué otras era ella lo llevaba a perder el equilibrio.

Con Ron era como una tarde previsible llena de calor y energía reprimida. Incluso el sexo parecía obligación, por mucho qué ella se negase a admitirlo.

Dejo qué las lagrimas siguieran fluyendo. Había llegado al punto de quiebre en el qué ya nada le importaba. Ni siquiera sus hijos. Los hijos qué debieron ser de él. Eran sus hijos los qué debían haber llenado su vientre. Sus hijos debían ser rubios y no pelirrojos. Debían tener ojos grises y no ojos azules.

Lamentablemente eso era algo qué jamás iba a poder ser.

Los recuerdos seguían atormentándola. Hacía mucho tiempo qué no era realmente feliz. El sé la había llevado hacía muchos años ya con él.

Una punzada de dolor la invadió al recordar el momento más agónico de su vida.

En otras circunstancias diría qué había sido el dejarlo y decir: Sí, acepto ante el ministro de magia cuando sé caso con Ron.

Pero eso era seguir engañándose a sí misma, como lo había venido haciendo hace ya bastante tiempo.

Dada la situación en la qué estaba envuelta ahora, sabía qué era el momento de llorar por lo qué había perdido.

Recordó aquellas páginas en el profeta. Su recuerdo era como fuego qué la consumía lentamente.

En primera pagina sé anunciaba el compromiso del heredero de la fortuna de los Malfoy con la menor de las hermanas Greengrass.

Ese anuncio no le hubiese importado –de hecho hubiese agradecido qué el encontrara a alguien con quien compartir su vida y su tiempo-. Ella hubiese agradecido qué alguien lo quisiera.

Pero la verdad era qué esa imagen había logrado desequilibrarla.

Había visto la felicidad en los ojos de Draco. Vio esa chispa de amor y ternura qué le dedicaba solamente a ella. Solo qué está vez ella no era la dueña de esa mirada. Era aquella chica rubia y de elegantes facciones, la misma qué encuadraba perfectamente en su mundo de cuento de hadas. Astoria Greengrass era quien había logrado hacerse con el corazón de Draco Malfoy. Y eso dolía. Dolía porque sabía qué había sido reemplazada por alguien qué si encajaba realmente en su mundo.

Recordó incluso como su vena masoquista –y una parte de ella, la misma qué sé aferraba a qué esa mirada era falsa- aunque ni por asomo ella misma lo creía, la llevo a presentarse en aquella iglesia y evitar la boda. Aunque Zabini lo había evitado.

Recordaba lo doloroso qué resultaba ver aquellos ojos llenos de amor y alegría.

Fue también cuando comprendió qué ella era su pasado. Y lloro. Recuerda qué incluso sé fue a un bar muggle a ahogar sus penas en alcohol para olvidarse de esa imagen de idílica felicidad qué él había implantado en su mente. Era masoquista, pero no tanto como para….

Ya no quería recordar. Solo quería olvidar.

Olvidar porque sabía qué todo el dolor y sufrimiento –qué sé daba cuenta el había vivido- era por su culpa. Solo por su culpa y su cobardía.

Era satírico pensar qué había sido ella quien no sé había atrevido a enfrentar las consecuencias de esa relación. Era ella quien no sé había atrevido a ser feliz.

Sé acerco al estante donde estaban los libros y comenzó a buscar algún título interesante para dejar pasar el tiempo. Ella no podía flaquear ni ser débil. Sabía qué en cuanto Draco volviese por esa puerta no podía volver a llorar y mostrar su debilidad ante él. Él no le mostraría ni un poco de compasión por su dolor, ni su sufrimiento. No cuando él había sufrido su misma agonía a lo largo de esos años.

No cuando él jamás había aceptado la explicación tan lógica qué ella le había dado de porque no debían estar juntos.

Se detuvo en un titulo un tanto empolvado y gastado. **Orgullo y prejuicio**. Si. De hecho, si había un libro qué los describía como pareja era precisamente ese. Ella era como Lizzy Bennett. Mientras qué él era un tanto como el señor Darcy. Solo qué su vida no era una novela. Era la realidad y lo cierto es que ella no sé había atrevido a ir en contra de su realidad como lo había hecho Isabel Bennett.

Lo más absurdo era qué ahora ella era su prisionera. Y él había vuelto a aquel mundo en el qué tantos tormentos vivió y del qué deseaba salir.

-¿Por qué ahora era la cabeza de los mortífagos? ¿Qué obligaba a Draco a volver? ¿Y a Blaise?

Aunque la verdad, sabía qué este último estaría siempre al lado de Draco. Sabía qué de cualquier manera y cualquiera que fuese la decisión de Draco, el siempre lo apoyaría. Como el gran amigo qué era.

Con unas pocas lágrimas más volvió a recostarse.

Ya no lucharía. Era absurdo pensar qué él la podría lastimar más de lo qué sé había lastimado ella misma.

De hecho, era un alivio por fin compartir la verdad –aunque indirectamente- con Ron.

Por fin seria libre. Ya no tendría qué fingir una felicidad qué a base de práctica y tiempo había construido a su alrededor, obligándose a sí misma incluso a creer qué esa era su autentica realidad. Obligándose a sí misma, con el paso del tiempo a obligarse a creer qué ella era muy feliz con Ron.

Sin saberlo, Draco la libraría de sus ataduras autoimpuestas. Sabía qué Ron no le perdonaría jamás qué ella sé hubiese enamorado de Draco. Y eso le daba cierto alivio. Ya no tendría qué compartir su lecho ni volver a estar a su lado.

Amar y querer. Hace ya bastante tiempo qué había aprendido incluso la diferencia.

A Ron lo había querido como a nadie en el mundo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si después de todo, antes de haber sido su novio había sido su mejor amigo, junto a Harry. Ella no olvidaba qué incluso antes de qué ellos dos hubiesen llegado a su vida ella había estado completamente sola en un mundo completamente desconocido para ella.

Su relación había sido costumbre y fuerza. Tantos veranos y navidades compartidas.

Tantas aventuras y tantos riesgos.

Tanto de todo y de nada a la vez.

En cambio con Draco, todo había llegado a ser incluso pasión y desasosiego.

El no saber incluso qué esperar del otro.

Con él había sido una guerrera, una luchadora.

Con él jamás hubo paz o cariño fingido.

De él se había enamorado como jamás pensó amar.

Con el no solo había sido la costumbre de estar cerca. No. Era algo más fuerte lo qué los ataba. Tampoco era la costumbre, ni la soledad.

Con Draco disfrutaba incluso de los momentos de silencio en su compañía.

Siguió leyendo su libro de orgullo y prejuicio. No podía seguir comparándose a sí misma con Elizabeth y a Ron y a Draco con Witkham y el señor Darcy respectivamente.

Incluso le pareció gracioso el hecho de lo bien qué encajaba su realidad a la de ellos. A la de aquellos personajes de ficción. De no saberlo, juraría qué esa había sido su historia, solo qué con un final completamente distinto.

Con Ron había experimentado los falsos celos, esos qué te hacen sentir la frustración y el rencor porque él no sé fije en ti. –como sucedió en quinto grado cuando Ron prefirió a La-La sobre ella-. Ahora incluso sabía qué esa horda de canarios qué había lanzado sobre el solo eran producto de un coraje mal enfocado.

En cambio con Draco había vivido lo qué eran los verdaderos celos. Esa lava qué te recorre desde el interior y qué no eres capaz de disimular.

Recordaba muy bien lo qué sintió aquella tarde cuando él decía si, acepto y su mirada.

No podía olvidar qué el fuego la había consumido y qué de no ser por Blaise, juraba qué incluso en ese arranque de furia la hubiese matado. La hubiese matado a ella por ser una maldita ladrona al llevarse el amor de él. Era una maldita usurpadora en el corazón del rubio. Porque sabía qué el jamás la querría la mitad de lo qué a ella la había amado.

Porque Draco Malfoy la había amado a ella. A una simple sangre sucia.

A su lado, tenía la comparación con ella. Con Elizabeth Bennett. Ella había defendido al coronel Witkham con uñas y dientes contra la maldad del señor Darcy.

Y había enfrentado los celos como Elizabeth cuando lo vio feliz, sonriéndole a la odiosa señorita Caroline Bingley.

Incluso Blaise parecía el mismo Fritzwilliam qué siempre acompañaba al señor Darcy.

Pero su vida no era una novela y debía dejar de pensar en ello.

Sé recostó sobre la mullida cama y sé perdió en sus recuerdos, no sin antes pensar en su último recuerdo y deseando poder volver en el tiempo para esta vez elegir correctamente y estar al lado de Draco por siempre.

Deseaba no haberse equivocado y haber elegido enfrentar a todo y a todos por estar al lado del hombre al que verdaderamente amaba. Draco Malfoy.

Ojala hubiese una poción para olvidar. Porque eso era lo qué necesitaba. Olvidar y recomenzar.

Recomenzar una vida plena al lado de Draco Malfoy y lo qué implicase todo aquello.

Enfrentar a todo y a todos por no hacer lo qué sé espera de ti.

Ojala hubiera una poción qué le permitiese vivir una vida al lado de Draco como siempre debió haber sido.

Pero ya no sé engañaba.

Dieciséis años era mucho tiempo para reconocer un error y querer enfrentarlo.

Dieciséis años era una vida qué había dejado ir por construir un mundo idílico para otros, excepto para ella misma.

Así qué no.

Debía dejar de engañarse, porque jamás volvería a estar junto a él de aquella manera.

Solo la amnesia, el bendito olvido, la muerte y el renacer en una época distinta era lo qué les haría volver a estar juntos.

Solo en una nueva vida el volvería a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo y perdonaría sus errores.

Porque solo en una nueva vida ellos volverían a estar juntos como un solo ser. Un solo ente.

Por eso, mientras tanto. Mientras el decidía hasta qué punto prolongar su tortura disfrutaría de su compañía y de volverse a soñar nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Mientras tanto, tal y como hacía en esos momentos, sé imaginaria qué aún estaban en Hogwarts, compartiendo una habitación y una vida.

Disfrutaría de ilusionarse leyendo un libro y dormirse hasta caer en la inconsciencia mientras el tardaba en regresar, para después reprocharle por su tardanza durante su ronda nocturna y a modo de castigo para él usaba una de sus camisas a modo de pijama. Ya qué ese gesto siempre solía volverlo loco y lograba qué él le hiciera el amor hasta convertirse en uno solo….

Porque los sueños eran solamente eso. Sueños. Un mundo idílico en donde puedes alcanzar la felicidad qué añoras sin temor a recriminación alguna. Y porque eran esos mismos sueños los qué le permitirían soportar cualquier duda, reclamo o arrebato de parte de él.

Porque al caer la noche, ella volvería a repetir la rutina y viviría en un cuento de hadas sin fin.

Pero lo qué no sabía Hermione, era qué aquella tarde, en el cielo brillaba una estrella y solo a aquellos con el más puro corazón y el deseo más sincero sé les concedería su petición. Pues aunque volver el tiempo atrás era imposible. La magia más antigua sé activaría para conocer la verdad de lo sucedido y reunir nuevamente a los amantes. Sin mentiras, engaños, ni desencuentros….


	8. Chapter 8

**A LA FUERZA**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no nos pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Nosotras solamente creamos la historia.

**CAPÍTULO VIII **_(Serena Princesita Hale)_

**¿AMNESIA?**

Alexandra Elizabeth Parkinson Thomas mejor conocida como Pansy Parkinson siempre se había caracterizado por ser una chica fría y superficial a los ojos de todo el mundo que la rodeaba. Sin embargo esa era una fachada, una máscara para evitar que cualquiera pudiera dañarla. Además, era algo que le venía bien, pues desde pequeña había estado acostumbrada a tener solo lo mejor; por ello, jamás fue extraño, ante los ojos de nadie que desde el primer instante en el que pisó Hogwarts se proclamara dueña y señora del lugar.

Su porte y su altivez opacaban a cualquiera; y si bien, en los primeros días se mostró cauta y reservada, solo había sido como una manera de precaución, pues como buena Slytherin, era astuta y había aprendido a estar del lado más conveniente; pero sobre todo, había aprendido a que esa máscara que solía portar, la ayudaba a que nadie pasara por encima de ella. Y por ello también, no había sido extraño que fuese la novia oficial de Draco Malfoy –El autoproclamado príncipe de Slytherin— al que todos temían y respetaban.

Y es que, a ciencia cierta, ella no creía mucho en la pureza de la sangre, pues desde pequeña había aprendido que un buen mago y en su caso bruja, se hace a base de esfuerzo continuo y práctica constante, pero eso era pasado; pues enfocándose en el presente; o por lo menos en su presente y su realidad.

Sin embargo, eso era algo muy difícil de enfocar, si se comienza por el verdadero punto de partida que fue el descubrir que su novio la engañaba.

Todo había comenzado a finales del cuarto grado. Más específicamente en el mes de diciembre, justo después de la celebración del baile del torneo de los tres magos que estaba teniendo lugar en Hogwarts.

Esa fue la primera vez qué había sentido celos y algo parecido a una desilusión amorosa.

Recordaba que Draco –su Draco— del cual, por aquel entonces estaba perdidamente enamorada o, al menos eso creía ella, le había dejado de prestar atención, para enfocarla en alguien que ni en sus más locas pesadillas –que por aquel entonces, ni siquiera por asomo solían ser torturantes ni violentas como ahora— habría imaginado.

Y es qué aquella noche, Draco no había desviado la vista de Hermione –la sangre sucia— Granger.

Ella había sido la culpable, en cierta manera, que todo se viniera a pique, pues desde que había descendido por los escalones de Gryffindor en el desafortunado momento en el qué ellos iban pasando por allí, vestida como una autentica princesa muggle había captado la atención de su entonces novio. Algunas veces incluso piensa que si hubiese demorado un poco menos en arreglarse, si hubiese demorado un poco menos en hacerse esperar, quizás eso jamás habría sucedido y ella no hubiese tenido que soportar las consecuencias del inicio de su propio fin y de cierta forma la verdad de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero el hubiera no existe, y por ello vivía con las consecuencias de sus propios actos.

Recuerda perfectamente que Draco –que si bien no había parado de criticarla toda la noche; con algunas contribuciones suyas por supuesto— le había dirigido una mirada diferente a todas aquellas qué él solía dirigirle.

Por un breve instante, su mirada no había sido fría ni mucho menos amenazante. Sino más bien sé había vuelto cálida y llena de paz –aunque en ese momento ella ni siquiera lo notó; solo hasta después de analizar fríamente la situación— de esas clases de miradas qué son capaces de traspasarte el alma.

Por aquel entonces, la guerra y el regreso del— que— no— debe— ser— nombrado solo era un molesto rumor, algo qué si bien inquietaba sobre todo a los habitantes de la noble casa de Salazar, tampoco era una gran preocupación, pues, después de todo, cualquiera podría haber invocado la marca…. Pero eso es desviarse del tema principal.

Esa noche Granger lucia fabulosa. Era como el capullo de una crisálida, convertida en mariposa. Un botón de rosa qué recién abría sus pétalos con delicadeza y un suave perfume qué dejaba a su paso. (El recordar de cierta manera la estaba poniendo un tanto poética y eso era una soberana idiotez, siendo ella una Slytherin. Fría y calculadora por naturaleza)

Y es que aquella noche, Draco no había dejado de observarla. Incluso cuando el imbécil de Weasley –maldito imbécil que hasta en sus recuerdos se colaba de extraña y desagradable manera— la había lastimado, Draco había apretado fuertemente sus puños hasta lograr que sus nudillos sé volviesen blancos. Y ella había comenzado a comprender por qué, aunque se negase a aceptarlo, pues de alguna manera eso era bastante humillante. Así como seguir recordando cada uno de los comportamientos de Draco, —durante esa temporada—, su miedo reflejado en esas bellas gemas grises cuando se dio cuenta que ella había desaparecido y que el imbécil de Krum había tenido que rescatarla, entre otras cosas.

Pero eso era volver a desviarse…. Aunque quizás no.

El fin del cuarto grado llego y con su llegada una serie de eventos que ahora podrían catalogarse como muy desafortunados, pues después de aquel verano, Draco se había vuelto más sombrío y taciturno y ella lo comprendía, pues el rumor se había vuelto una realidad. Su padre se lo había confirmado al confirmarle también que aquel que tanto temían había sido el causante de la muerte de Cedric Diggory a su regreso y sus ansias de poder.

Y es que ella nunca se había considerado inferior a nadie, muy por el contrario, ella siempre se había creído superior a todas en muchos aspectos. Era una chica preciosa, rica, pero sobre todo inteligente como para menospreciarse a sí misma.

Sin embargo, al llegar el quinto grado, noto como Draco también sé había vuelto un poco más pendiente de ella. Como siempre intentaba protegerla –aunque el mismo lo negara— pues ese había sido el verdadero motivo por el cual él había entrado a formar parte de la Brigada Inquisitorial de Dolores Umbridge.

Había dado la orden expresa de que cualquier punto relacionado con Granger era él quien debía atraparla dejando muy en claro qué le importaba muy poco lo qué Potter estuviera o no haciendo en esas reuniones de las que ya tenían conocimiento. La quería a ella. El quería atraparla y cualquiera que supiera de su paradero o de las actividades que estaba realizando, debía comunicárselo de inmediato, por lo que nadie –creyendo qué se trataba de una venganza— se había opuesto y se le rendía un informe a cabalidad.

Por aquel entonces, también entendió que el cariño que la ataba a Draco no era el de una pareja. –Aunque claro, no por ello lo dejó— sino más bien el que se siente por un hermano y que sus celos eran precisamente de ese tipo. Celos de hermana que teme que le quiten a quién tanto ama y respeta. Por ello, se había convertido en algo así como su mejor amiga. Le escuchaba sin reprocharle absolutamente nada. Era paciente para escuchar y tardada para enfadarse. No lo juzgaba ni intentaba darle consejo alguno, pues lo creía innecesario.

Por ello aprendió a leer bien cada uno de sus gestos en cuanto a ella se refería. Como arqueaba una ceja cuando se preocupaba. Como apretaba sus nudillos hasta volverlos blancos cuando se molestaba. Como se alegraba con una pequeña y muy bien disimulada sonrisa con alguno de sus triunfos. Como se auto flagelaba después de insultarla con una mirada perdida en esa inmensa y grisácea mirada que se volvía aún más triste y tormentosa. Cuando ella estaba en peligro. O como le había dolido entregarla después de descubrir lo arriesgado de su hacer enseñando a otros hechizos de defensa en el Ejército de Dumbledore.

Sí, ella se había vuelto la mejor amiga—novia de Draco Malfoy porque había aprendido a ver más allá de lo que él demostraba. Ella se había convertido en la mejor amiga y aliada de Draco para ocultar lo que sentía por temor a que la lastimaran a ella.

Porque de alguna manera la había llegado a considerar su amiga, pues la admiraba por su inteligencia, después de recordar sus únicas palabras y su única conversación tan divertida después de aquel primer viaje en la locomotora escarlata que los condujo a Hogwarts. Porque ella se había acercado a ella sin una doble intención, sin conocerla a ella o a sus padres, por hablar con ella sin añorar su fortuna o lo que ella representaba. Por su sinceridad al hablar. Pero sobre todo porque de alguna manera después de asimilar lo que realmente sentía por Draco, quería solo lo mejor para él. Y eso, en teoría, había sido ella, hasta que lo dañó irremediablemente.

Por eso ella estaba allí.

Se había dirigido al lugar en donde ella se encontraba confinada en aquella mansión abandonada a las afueras de Salisbury, en la parte muggle de Inglaterra.

Después de que su amigo le había contado que los Mortífagos se estaban reagrupando para eliminar –aunque de manera más efectiva y menos notable— a los sangre sucia del mundo mágico.

Lo primero que había encontrado al llegar allí, había sido a Zabini, que al igual que ella, apoyaba a Draco incondicionalmente. Su amistad jamás se había basado en el miedo o la pleitesía que muchos le profanaban.

Pero a su mente estaban llegando tantos recuerdos y en desorden como una bombarda que es capaz de volar todo en un santiamén.

Los planes para capturarla. El miedo de Draco por los hijos de ella y de aquel imbécil. Y, por qué no reconocerlo, incluso el temor por la vida de su propio hijo Scorpius, a quien Draco había mantenido alejado de toda esa podredumbre, protegiéndolo al no contarle absolutamente nada de todo aquello que pudiera dañarlo. Los planes para ponerse a la cabeza de los mortífagos. O los planes para que ella se diera cuenta de que volvería a ser solamente de él, de Draco Malfoy.

Todo aquello rondaba en su mente con el peligro de explotar sin previo aviso y volverla loca. Porque fuera de la fachada en la que todos creían que Draco no la soportaba, ellos eran más que eso. Eran amigos y ella lo escuchaba y lo comprendía. Era un doble juego. Otra barrera de protección autoimpuesta para que nadie los dañara. Porque incluso aquellas palabras que había dicho de ella en aquel sillón frente a Draco eran huecas y tan faltas de verdad que de no ser porque era ella quien sabía la verdad lo habría creído. Pues sabía que Granger nunca había sido poca cosa para Draco y ella hubiese estado feliz de que en realidad estuvieran juntos. Porque sabía que se complementaban el uno al otro. Por eso, cuando regresaron por octava vez a Hogwarts a terminar su séptimo año de colegio, ella lo había animado a buscarla, a hablar con ella y volverse su amigo, sobre todo ahora que no estaban como guardaespaldas ni el zanahorio ni San Potter.

¡Y por Merlín que ahora se arrepentía de ello! ¡Sé arrepentía de haberle allanado el camino! ¡Sé arrepentía porque nunca imagino lo que su amigo sufriría al lado de esa bruja.

Pero lo que más la atormentaba. La mirada de Draco cuando había asegurado que tomaría venganza por el abandono de ella hace ya tantos años. Pues hace muchos años que ella no veía en él esa mirada gris de hielo que hace que se te congele la sangre que corre por tus venas.

Porque tenía miedo por lo que fuera que fuese a hacer su amigo, después del comportamiento que había tenido en aquel despacho y en el que ella logro vislumbrar la verdad detrás de aquellas frías palabras.

Porque sabía que el saldría incluso más lastimado que ella, pues sabía que para Draco el lastimarla a ella era como lastimarse a sí mismo. Y por el sentimiento de culpa qué la invadía por no hablar antes de lo qué ella fue testigo brevemente y que no logro revertir.

Por eso estaba allí. Esperando pacientemente un descuido de Zabini para entrar en aquella habitación en donde ella estaba confinada y liberarla. Pues prefería hacerlo –aunque ella no lo mereciera— antes de qué lastimara aún más a Draco.

Por ello, en cuanto Blaise salió por aquella puerta y sé alejo lo suficiente, ella se acerco sigilosamente y después de pronunciar un hechizo logro colarse a aquella habitación, aunque no quería arriesgarse, por lo qué no se había quitado la capa de invisibilidad que la cubría. Además, esa capa serviría para cubrir a Granger al sacarla de allí.

Se adentro sigilosamente y se impactó cuando la vio.

Conocía perfectamente aquella camisa y no era por el hecho de que alguna vez la hubiese despojado de su dueño. Sino porque era la favorita de Draco y era un regalo que ella le había hecho hace algunos años.

Observó como la ahora señora Weasley lloraba.

¿Quién se creía para llorar? Ni siquiera la habían torturado. Nadie la había lastimado. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por la insípida comadreja? ¿Por su matrimonio?

Se quedó en una esquina. Afortunadamente ella estaba de espaldas frente al librero cuando ella había abierto la puerta y no sé había percatado de ello.

Vio como tomo un libro entre sus manos. Era un libro viejo y gastado. No le había hecho falta ver el titulo. Draco siempre lo llevaba consigo a cualquier lugar. Era un libro de literatura muggle, si no mal recordaba era _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, el favorito de Draco.

Decidió que observaría sus movimientos. La había intrigado lo suficiente como para permanecer completamente quieta y sin hacer ningún ruido. Quería descubrir que rondaba por la mente de Granger y lo iba a hacer. Por lo menos, quería disfrutar de verla sufrir un poco más, después seria libre para correr a los brazos del imbécil de su marido.

La vio dirigirse a la cama de Draco ¿Se podía ser tan descarada como para dormir allí? –se pregunto.

La vio entrecerrar los ojos por varios minutos –incluso llego a pensar qué dormía— de no ser por su irregular respiración.

La vio llorar y nuevamente se cuestionó el por qué. Aunque dedujo que seguramente era por el zanahorio de su marido y una ola de furia la invadió. ¿Es qué acaso no se daba cuenta de que lastimaba a Draco con su comportamiento? ¿Acaso no era capaz de vislumbrar cuanto la amaba y que por ella estaba allí, volviendo al infierno otra vez?

No. –Se respondió mentalmente a sí misma. Ella no era capaz de vislumbrar el daño que con su sola presencia le estaba causando. Ella no tenía idea de lo que había significado para Draco a lo largo de todos estos años el verla en su utópico matrimonio feliz posando para las cámaras con el imbécil de su marido y su "inigualable" familia feliz.

Porque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo lastimó cuando él la vio en aquella casa jugando a ser la esposa perfecta preparándole la ropa a Weasley y la comida para su regreso.

Porque ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuánto lastimo a Draco cuando lo eligió a él para que no lastimara al inútil pelirrojo. Como lo lastimó con su mirada compasiva. Y aún así, ella se atrevía a usar la ropa de Draco como si su anterior comportamiento jamás hubiese tenido lugar….

Observó como se detenía en algunas páginas y lloraba aún más.

Por eso nunca le habían gustado las novelas. Suficiente drama tenía con su realidad como para atormentarse con cada una de esas frases, tal y como ahora lo hacía Granger.

La observo leer durante un par de momentos más. Mismos en los que se percató de que saltaba de una página a otra, como buscando algo.

Por fin, Morfeo se apiadó de ambas, pues era muy peligroso y en cualquier momento podía darse cuenta de su presencia, además, Draco podría volver en cualquier instante, a excepción de que hubiese decidido no demorar en mostrarle los recuerdos al pelirrojo. Al igual que Zabini, quien era el custodio de aquel lugar.

Cuando por fin se dio cuenta que había dejado de llorar se acerco a ella suponiendo que ahora sí dormía. Aunque lo suficientemente lejos como para que ella no se percatara de su presencia.

Ojala pudiera saber qué era lo que pensaba y por qué lloraba….

Pero ni Merlín estaba de su lado. Pues instantes antes de que pudiera acercarse a despertarla escucho a Zabini entrar.

Maldijo interiormente.

Observo a Zabini y escucho como le pedía perdón. Escucho una sarta de estupideces de parte del moreno hacia ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había sido solamente su amiga, aunque al parecer lo había ocultado muy bien.

Por último, escucho a Blaise disculparse por extraer esos recuerdos que solo le pertenecían a ella. Después de todo y a palabras de Zabini, el solo era un invasor en su mente, pero debía pagar por el daño hecho a Draco, pues el ya le había advertido que Draco era vengativo y ella jamás lo escuchó, o no había querido entenderlo. Escuchó cómo le decía que si hubiese sido tan inteligente como se decía, habría interpuesto por lo menos un océano de por medio entre ambos y así quizás Draco no la hubiera buscado. Ahora, su única salida era estar allí, al lado de Draco y obedecerlo si no quería que sus hijos sufrieran las consecuencias.

Vio salir a Blaise de la habitación con semblante alicaído. Al parecer esa bruja –en el sentido más amplio de la palabra— no solo había conquistado el corazón de Draco, sino que había sido capaz de traspasar las barreras del corazón de Zabini, pues se había dado cuenta de que al moreno le estaba costando dañarla.

Pansy se concentró en lo que debía hacer ahora. No podía despertar a Granger pues gritaría y eso alertaría a todos los mortífagos. Un hechizo desilusionador estaba descartado ahora que Blaise la había visto. De la aparición mejor ni hablar. Sabía que esa habitación en particular tenía un contra hechizo para evitar el conjuro de las tres D. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que ella misma despertara y tratar de explicarle que la iba a ayudar pero antes tenía que salir, si no quería ser descubierta, pues era muy peligroso permanecer en ese lugar.

Draco podría llegar en cualquier momento y entonces sí sería un problema, pues no podría liberarla y de paso la catalogarían de traidora, aunque lo peor sería que Draco jamás volvería a confiar en ella y eso no lo deseaba.

Sin más opción, decidió esperar a que Blaise volviese a abandonar su puesto. Era lo único seguro y rogarle a Merlín, Morgana, Circe y a la magia más antigua por que no la descubrieran en el intento.

De repente, algo llamo su atención. La piel de Granger comenzó a emitir un ligero destello, como si de un conjuro se tratase, aunque claro, eso era imposible, pues ella estaba dormida y por su parte ella tampoco le había lanzado ningún hechizo.

Se quedó impresionada ante ese despliegue involuntario de magia y supuso que su dueña tampoco se estaba dando cuenta de absolutamente nada, pues seguía completamente dormida.

Decidió no decir nada y solo esperar. Aunque la espera fue realmente corta, pues apenas quince minutos después una somnolienta castaña abría los ojos pero esta vez había algo diferente en ellos. Era como si…. Pero eso era ilusionarse y además, honestamente, ¿De qué servía ahora? Si el daño ya estaba hecho.

La observo levantarse con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, como si no supiera el lugar en el que estaba o lo qué estaba por sucederle.

Había hecho un mohín de desaprobación al darse cuenta de que Draco no estaba en su cama y que no la había despertado. Incluso lo había llamado. ¡Por Merlín! Si no estaba completamente loca cuando había escuchado a Granger llamar a Draco y preguntarle si se estaba duchando y amenazaba con seguirlo si no le respondía.

Eso le extraño bastante a Pansy. ¿En dónde creía que se encontraba?

La vio desemperezarse y levantarse de la cama con las mejillas algo arreboladas y el cabello corriendo sobre la camisa de Draco.

La siguió atónita con la mirada mientras se dirigía a la cajonera del frente buscando algo. Pero eso no era lo extraño. Sino más bien, la familiaridad con la que se movía por aquella habitación. Como si hubiese estado antes en ella.

La vio fruncir el seño al tiempo que preguntaba ¡¿Por su uniforme de Hogwarts?

¡Por Merlín! Granger no se había visto al espejo y creía que aún estaban en el colegio. ¿En qué clase de pesadilla había entrado?

Sin más preámbulo y enfadada con Granger –y es que no se acostumbraba por nada del mundo a llamarla Weasley— y consigo misma se quito la capa de invisibilidad que la cubría de un solo tirón. Al diablo con Blaise. Ella necesitaba saber que pasaba allí.

—¿Qué haces aquí Pans? –Le preguntó una exaltada castaña. – ¿Cómo lograste entrar? ¿Quién te dio la clave de la torre? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí? Deberías estar…. Esto no es…. —Se contradecía precipitadamente al tiempo que un rubor cubría sus mejillas mientras se observaba.

A Pansy le enfureció que la llamara así. Solamente sus amigos la llamaban así. Y ella alguna vez lo había hecho… durante su estancia en Hogwarts, después de hablar con ella y aclararle que si había dejado a Draco era para que ella lo hiciera feliz. Cosa que no había cumplido y darse cuenta de lo parecidas que podían llegar a ser, pero sobre todo, al darse cuenta (y como lamentaba haberse equivocado) que Granger amaba a Draco como él a ella.

—¿Qué sucede Granger? ¿O debería decir Weasley? ¿Quién le ha dado permiso a una inmundicia como tú llamarme por mi nombre? Eso solo lo hacen mis amigos y créeme, tú no estás cerca de ser una de ellas.

—¿Qué diablos te sucede a ti ,Parkinson? –Respondió algo enfurecida la castaña. —Draco podría salir en cualquier momento y adiós al cuento de ser buenas amigas. Porque te recuerdo que si no hemos dicho nada ha sido porque tú no lo has querido y con tus gritos, lo único que provocarás es que Draco salga del baño. Además Alexandra te estás alucinando. Si yo misma te conté ayer que terminaría con Ronald. Ya lo había decidido y sabes que si no quiero perder a Draco, es lo único que me queda por hacer. Aunque claro, Draco aún no sabe que yo…. Tú sabes. Que yo le contaré de lo nuestro a Ron y a Harry y que no me volverán a hablar en su vida. Además que es probable que con ello mi oportunidad de entrar a trabajar en el ministerio de magia también se vaya al traste, pues dudo mucho que Kingsley me acepte en el departamento de leyes mágicas, sobre todo si estoy con Draco y sabes que ese es mi sueño. Por si se te olvida Alexandra, voy a perder a mis mejores amigos por estar al lado del hombre que amo. Y eso te lo debo a ti, que me has convencido de dejar a Ron, aún y cuando ya había roto con Draco por elegir a Ronald. Sabes que ni siquiera los argumentos de Zabini fueron suficientes como para convencerme. Fuiste tú quien me hizo cambiar de opinión. Sabes perfectamente que tienes toda la jodida razón del mundo. Además, deja de mirarme así, Parkinson, que esa mirada ya no me da miedo. Pero sobre todo ¡Deja de llamarme Weasley! ¡No lo soy! ¡Y nunca lo voy a ser! –Gritó con vehemencia.

Fue en ese momento, después de aquella perorata que Hermione se analizó. No recordaba esa camisa. Incluso el largo no correspondía a él. Pero sabía que le pertenecía. Ella lo sabía su aroma estaba impregnado en ella.

—Perdona por vestir así, pero ¿Sabes? Pase toda la noche llorando porque Draco me ha evitado todo este tiempo y lo extraño. Me he vuelto jodidamente dependiente de él y usar su ropa me recuerda lo que hare. Quería sentirlo cerca durante la noche y está era la única manera.

Pansy miraba a Hermione de hito a hito. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? ¿Acaso no recordaba lo que había hecho durante esos años? Si, ella si recordaba aquella conversación o mejor dicho el reacomodo de cerebro que había hecho en Granger al hacerle ver que nunca sería feliz con Weasley, pero ¡Vamos! Ella no sabía si había hablado o no con el pelirrojo. Solo recuerda que ella los había olvidado, pues había sido ella quien la había acompañado al departamento muggle en el qué se supone hablaría con Weasley y le contaría la verdad, pero jamás supo que sucedió pues ella la había dejado –a petición de Hermione— para hablar a solas con Ron, y al regresar, lo único que vio fue a Weasley saliendo del apartamento y a ella la encontró tirada en el piso con la única frase que pronunció: _No quiero olvidarlo…_

Si. Eso es lo último que supo y gracias a que ella actuó rápido y a que Weasley no era precisamente una lumbrera en encantamientos, logró borrar parte del oblivate, pero nunca supo lo que realmente sucedió, pues Harry Potter, el jodido niño que vivió llego al apartamento y la encontró allí, junto a ella, y la amenazo con enviarla a Azkaban si le había hecho daño a Hermione y ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de explicarle que Weasley la había dejado en ese lamentable estado, y después, cuando se lo dijo, él jamás le creyó y solo vio a Weasley al lado de ella en San Mungo. Así que desde aquella vez, había supuesto que jamás había llegado a contarle absolutamente nada de su relación con Draco.

Volviendo al presente. Granger había continuado con su perorata y lo último que alcanzaba a escuchar eran sus revolcadas ideas sobre que ella perdería a sus mejores amigos y que ella debía acompañarla al departamento.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. Estaba teniendo un deja—vú. Era como revivir aquella jodida tarde y por Merlín que no estaba dispuesta.

Jalo a Granger de las manos y le planto un bofetón. Ella no lloraba, pero por primera vez, en casi dieciséis años volvía a hacerlo. Allí estaba la Granger marisabidilla que era su amiga. ¿Era posible que la estuviera engañando solamente para volver al lado de la comadreja? ¿O acaso, realmente había perdido la memoria? Pero, de ser así, ¿Por qué había vuelto justo a ese punto? Justo donde más había lastimado a Draco y de paso a ella al dejarla así. Ella la miro estupefacta.

Salió como alma qué lleva el diablo de aquella habitación en búsqueda de Blaise. Si alguien, después de Draco sabía comportarse con frialdad era él. Estaba bastante asustada. El único que podía ayudarla era él.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Zabini? ¿No sé suponía qué debía ser su guardian?

Por fin lo encontró. Estaba en el despacho de Draco, el ya le había enviado una lechuza. Ella ni siquiera pregunto el contenido.

—Blaise, necesito tu ayuda.

Eso era lo más doloroso y humillante que había dicho en su vida, pues sabía que debía contarle todo lo que sucedió a Blaise y no era que le agradara ni siquiera un poco.

—Estoy ocupado Pansy –le respondió el bastante altanero.— Tengo que cuidar de Granger.

—Es de ella quien te tengo que hablar. Al parecer tiene amnesia.

Blaise la miró. Ya ni siquiera noto que ella se había colado en su cuarto ni cuestiono porque ella lo sabía. Solo corrió al cuarto de Hermione. Lo que sea que le hubiese hecho esa loca pagaría las consecuencias. Draco no se lo perdonaría.

Al llegar a la habitación de Hermione se sorprendió de verla y gritando porque ningún elfo le respondía. Aunque ella jamás daba órdenes a esas criaturas, gritaba como desquiciada pidiendo ¿Su uniforme de Hogwarts?

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cuándo había entrado a un universo alterno?

Apenas de entrar, Hermione se dirigió a él.

—Blaise yo…. ¿Por qué estoy en la recamara de Draco? ¿Dónde está él? ¿Está bien? ¿Me ha perdonado? Tengo que hablar con él. Suplicarle que me perdone. Fui una idiota ¿Sabes? No puedo seguir con Ron. Lo intenté. De veras lo intenté, Blaise. Voy a escabullirme y necesito que me cubras. Has caído del cielo. Gracias a Merlín. Le pedí que nos viéramos en un apartamento muggle y romperé con él. Hare lo que sea necesario para que Draco me perdone por mi inseguridad, pero necesito que averigües qué es lo que quiere. Lo que sea, lo haré.

Blaise le devolvió la mirada completamente desconcertado. Tomó un suspiro y le pregunto:

—Hermione ¿En qué año estamos?

—1999. –Respondió segura. —¿Por qué preguntas?

Blaise, la miro e hizo lo único sensato que se le ocurrió. La paro frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación y ella se sorprendió.

—¿En qué año estamos, Blaise? –Le pregunto dubitativa.

—Otoño, casi invierno de 2015.

—¿Dónde está Draco?— Fue lo único qué Hermione pregunto antes de caer inconsciente. Al parecer su mente no había asimilado lo qué había ocurrido en sus últimas horas. Aunque por suerte Blaise logro atraparla en el proceso, antes de caer.

—¿Qué sucedió, Pansy? –pregunto sin poder disimular del todo el enfado que lo dominaba.

—Pues ella…. Tiene amnesia. Al parecer los últimos dieciséis años de su vida se han borrado de su mente.

—Tengo que avisar a Draco, Pansy. Quédate con ella y no hagas ninguna estupidez. Porque aún tienes mucho que explicar….

Dicho esto, Blaise salió a la lechucería de los Malfoy. Tomó el halcón, pues era el animal más rápido al volar y era demasiado urgente lo que tenía que contarle a Draco. Sin temor a errar, estaba seguro que había algo que Pansy no le había dicho y era probable, después de la arenga qué Hermione había pronunciado que algo o alguien la había detenido para no contarle nada a Weasley sobre su relación con Draco. Por lo que solo escribió: _Cambio inesperado. Hermione amnésica._No revelaba mucho. Solo lo esencial para que él se intrigara y volviera a la brevedad posible. Además, el halcón también le daría una pista sobre lo grave de la situación. Pues solo lo usaba en momentos desesperados.

Además, Pansy parecía muy nerviosa. Y, ¿Desde cuándo era amiga de Hermione?

Esperaba que Draco no demorara mucho en llegar. Era necesario llegar al fondo del tema. No le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas. Todo podía complicarse para mal. Aunque por ahora, lo único importante era atenderla, por lo que llamo a un elfo con conocimientos en medicina y le pidió subir a checarla. Draco lo mataría si algo le sucediera a Hermione. La conversación con Pansy tendría que esperar.


End file.
